I would do anything for you
by nair4ever
Summary: Blair is with Chuck and Nate is with Serena. everything is as it's supposed to be except it's not. One day, after a huge fight with Chuck Blair stumbles on to Nate. I suck at summarys and I promise that the story is much better.
1. Why so envy

So this is my second nb story. Please check out my profile and review the stories if u want. The reviews will keep me going. I think that even though Nate and Blair aren't together on the show we should keep them alive int he fanfictions at least. Enjoy and share it with other nb fans XOXO

* * *

I would do anything for you

Blair woke up in Chuck's bed only to find that he was not there. How tipical. Last few days she'd only see him at night and his excuse was that he was working whole day long and was tired all the time. Well he clearly wasn't too tired for sex. She put on a glum face and got up. She needs shopping. It was the only thing that kept her calm during this days so she would usually just spend the whole day out shopping at Barneys,Bendels and so on. It was 10 am now. She hoped in the bathroom and took a long shower. That gave her time to think. Was it possible that Chuck was cheating on her? He did spend a lot of time at work and she would often call him but he'd never be at his office. But no, she and Chuck are finally together and she is just being delusional. He wouldn't do that to her. She pushed the thought away and continued with getting ready thinking about the charity ball,not about Chuck cheating on her.

'Good morning Natie' Serena pouted to Nate who just got from the bathroom. 'Yeah , morning' he said with no emotion . 'What's wrong Nate? You can't possibly still be mad at me for last night'

And why would he be mad? It's not like his girlfriend spent the whole previous night with Blair,as she said, trying out outfits for the charity ball that is tonight. There is nothing wrong with that,but with the fact that she lied to him,she came home in 5 in the morning drunk as all hell with her makeup all smudged and her outfit falling apart. He just knows she wasn't with Blair cause he was with Chuck earlier int he evening and he told something about going out with B. Later he asked her (Serena) about it and they got into a huge fight. So it wasn't such a good morning.

'Why would I be mad? When i have such a lovely loyal girlfriend' he sarcsastisly replied 'What's that supposed to mean?' 'Nothing, just nothing' he put on a clean shirt and pulled on his nike's . 'Where do you think you are going?' away from you,he tought 'I'm going for a run' 'No we need to talk about this' she hasn't even finished her sentence and he was gone out the door. Great, this morning was starting off just perfect.

'Hello' Blair finally answered after a few rings

'Thanks God B. It was about time you pick up the damn phone'

'Well someone's not feeling it this morning. Who got you out oft he cage S?'

'Sorry Blair,it's just that i had a big fight with Nate and he just stormed out like a pissed off 5 year old'

'Umhm and you are acting soo much more mature than him'

'What does that mean?'

'Nothing S. Why were you guys fighting anyway?'

'I just had to take care of something last night and I couldn't tell him what it is'

'Well what is it?'

' I can't tell you either. Nevermind. So see you at the ball tonight,although after what happened this morning I'm not sure we'll be coming'

'No you've got to come. You can't just leave me there alone'

'You are not going to be alone,you have Chuck'

'Not so sure about that'

'What are you talking about B?'

'Nothing. Listen i gotta go get ready. It's 5 already. See you at the event. Bye '

'Okay. Love you B. Bye or wathever'

Blair took one last look at her reflection and decided she looked okay. She straightened her ruby dress and reapplied her lipstick that was matching her dress perfectly. She took out her slick Samsung Galaxy and called Chuck for the hundredth time today. Suprisingly he actually answered.

'Chuck where the hell are you. The thing already started'

'Sorry Blair,got stuck at work again. Stop panicking in the usual Blair Waldorf style. I can't pick ou up but I promise I'll be there in half an hour'

'Whatever. You don't have to show up at all' she said and angrily hung up on him. Lucky her driver was down so she made it on time.

Nate looked around the ball room trying to find something to amuse him. No such luck. He still couldn't believe that he came here in the first place. But it's over now and he had to put up with it. He sorta made up with Serena although he still didn't trust her. But there was no point at fighting it.

Serena left their table,the one they were supposed to share with Chuck and Blair but they were not here yet, to get herself a drink. He looked around one more time to cure his boredom when something,someone caught his attention.

There she was, looking like a goddess in her ruby dress. Her curls were falling over her back and her perfect red lips were stretched out in a smile. He could have swear that every guy in the room checked her out. How could they not, she was perfect. And she was once his. But he screw it up and lost her. Now she was Chuck's. Nate focus. Why was he suddenly fantasizing about Blair? He was with Serena. All he ever wanted was her but now that he got her he couldn't feel more dead inside. They were constantly fighting and making up. It was awful but he got what he deserved.

'Fancy seeing you here Archibald. So where's the love of your life?'

He smiled to himself. Right in front of me,he thought. 'Oh she went to get herself a drink. Where's Chuck?'

She stirred up a bit and gave him a sad smile 'Apparently he is still working'

'Is everything okay with you two?'

'Yeah,no. I mean yes. It is fine' he could see that she was lying and he didn't know why but he felt strangely happy for them having problems. For God's sake Nate, concentrate.

'Oh. Fine '

'What about you and Serena? Everything okay?' she asked with a jealous tone. What was wrong with her. She suddenly wanted S and N to be miserable . Why was she so jealous? She figured out that the best thing to do was to find something to concentrate on and forget about her misery but all she could see were Nate's deep blue eyes and his body looking oh so yummy in that suit he was wearing. No! Blair you are with Chuck. Why are you thinking about Nate and his hotness. God…

'We are great' yeah right,she thought. If anything she could read his expression and see that he was lying. And she liked it. The fact that Nate was miserable with Serena

She sat down next to him and put her clotch on the table. Hed caught something on her finger. His red ruby ring. She was still wearing it. He couldn't help but stare at it and then her perfect face. Why was he with Serena?

Blair set her eyes on him and they just stared in eachother for a minute. Unconsciously he reached for her hand and lightly stroke her,fingering her ruby ring. Blair hadn't even noticed. To anyone who was looking from aside they could swear they were a couple in love. There was so much passion in their eyes. Unfortunately the strangers in the ball room were not the only one's that noticed them.

'What are you guys doing?'

They suddenly looked up and separated their hands realising they were caught int he act they weren't even aware of.

'Chuck' Blair surprisingly said and looked up 'How long have you been here?'

'Long enough'

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think. Do you want me to continue?


	2. Please don't do this to me

So I decided I will continue this story cause on my surprise some people are actually interested in it. Thank you for all the reviews and enjoy. And also i decided to change the story up a little bit. Don't worry it is still a Nair fanfic

* * *

''Chuck'' Blair surprisingly said and looked up ''How long have you been here?''

''Long enough'' he said with a look of pure anger on his face

''Nate and I have….ummmm….just been catching up on something'' she said quickly getting up from her seat and heading to Chuck. What was she doing. She couldn't believe she just did that. She held Nate's hand in front of Chuck, but that's not what was concerning her so much as the fact that she felt something when he held her and was aware of it but didn't take her hand back. Was it possible that she still had feelings for Nate? No, she loved Chuck or so she thought and right now she had to convinece him there was nothing going on beetwen her and Nate. Well there actually was nothing happening just them holding hands but still. Chuck wasn't a patient and a calm person.

''Yeah it surely looked like it. I think I'll leave now''

Nate saw the look of shock and panic on Blair's face and although he would just want Chuck out, he still cared for Blair and didn't want her to have problems with Chuck over him. Well who was he kidding. That could be perfect. He was proud of himself for a second, proud that he could make Blair feel it and Chuck jealous. But he couldn't do that. He was with Serena ( who was nowhere around for at least a half an hour now, what the hell was she doing) and Blair was with Chuck. That's just the way things were doing.

''Chuck wait. Really there was nothing going on. I was just glum about something and Blair was being a good friend so she soothed me and then you came and got it all wrong''

Blair's face lightly lit up so he thought he maybe managed to calm Chuck down. Obviously he was wrong.

''You know what? I don't even care. '' he said as he left the ball room

Nate could sense Blair was at the vearge of her tears. She grabed her clutch and went after Chuck

''Blair please wait'' Nate quickly followed trying to apologize

''I don't have time for that now. I gotta get to Chuck. Just leave me alone Nate, you've done enough for tonight'' she brushed him off with a harsh tone and continued walking towards the balcony Chuck was on.

That broke his heart. But she was right. He had done enough damage for tonight. He went to get himself a drink. He really needed it. And he really needed her but now he was sure that she is never going to be his. She loves Chuck. Too bad he doesn't feel that way about Serena. He never really stopped loving Blair. And he never really loved Serena. She was just a rebound girl who kinda remained permanent. And what could he actually do about it. Nothing. He couldn't have Blair and he couldn't leave Serena and leave her heartbroken and himself miserable and alone. By now he drained his 5th „Jack and coke" and decided it was time to go home. And where the hell was Serena?

''Chuck. I am so sorry''

'' What for? You said that nothing happened'' he replied with a cold tone

'' It didn't I told you. I was just helping him with his problems. That's all. I have no feelings for Nate. I love you '' or at least she thought she did and somehow she felt like she was lying to him. Her feelings for Nate were never sorted out. Sure she loved him. A lot. But as a friend. Right?

''Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was there?''

''Embarrassed? Really? So now I am embarrassing you? As it wasn't humiliating enough to have to show up tonight without you'' suddenly she was getting angry too

'' Oh poor Blair. I have a reputation to keep''

''And I don't have one ? Well at least I showed up tonight. On time.''

''Yeah and you spent all your precious time with Nate the Great''

'' Well at least he showed up with his girlfriend cause he knew how much it ment to her''

'' I told you numerous times I was at work! What part of that don't you understand?'' he was shouting by now

''Stop yelling at me! And I hardly doubt that you were working. You are out all fucking night every fucking day! What the hell are you doing? Tell me Chuck! What?''

'' I'm warning you. Calm the hell down before I lose it.''

'' Before you lose it? What does that mean? Are you going to hit me?''

Nate stood behind the balcony doors listening to their fight. He didn't mean to eavesdrop. He just came back because he couldn't leave things like that with Blair. And now there he was. He pulled his palms and turned them into fists having the sudden urge to punch Chuck.

'' I said stop it Blair. I'm on edge''

'' Oh my God. Go ahead! Punch me! I'm used to everything with you. I wouldn't be surprised''

'' Shut up!'' he yelled and aggressively grabed her arm

'' Chuck you are hurting me''

And that was it. Nate lost it. He quickly ran to them and pushed Chuck away from Blair.

''You son of a bitch'' Nate yelled. Chuck just looked at him in shock and Blair moved away,behind Nate, tears covering her face

''What the fuck are you doing Nate? Go out. This is a private thing''Chuck horsly spoke. Blair winced in the background

'' A private thing?'' Nate couldn't control anymore. He grabed a hold of Chuck and punched him right in the face. He couldn't stop. He just keept punching him and punching him.

'' Nate please stop. You're gonna hurt yourself'' she cried desperately

He finally stopped and ran to her '' Are you okay? Did he hurt you?''

'' No. I'm fine. Thank you . Gosh, your hand is like bleeding. We should wrap it''

She didn't even finish the sentence and Nate fell on the floor being punched by Chuck standing behind him

''Nate! Chuck are you out of your mind? Get the hell away from us. Nate please get up''

Chuck ignored her and kept punching Nate anywhere he could. Nate was lying almost unconscious curled up in a ball to keep himself from getting punched int he stomac and his face

'' Chuck no. Security! Somebody help us. God Chuck stop please'' Blair cryied like she never cried in her life. Chuck was basically killing Nate and there was nothing she could do about it. She tried to move Chuck away but he was stronger than her. Finally security showed up and kick Chuck away.

Blair fel on the floor and held Nate in her arms.

'' Nate. Nate please wake up. Nate you can't do this to me'' she was broken

* * *

So i really hope you liked it and please review. I honestly hope I'll be able to upload a new chapter every day. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be. Depends on the number of people who will read the story. So review and share with your friends. Love you, Laura


	3. I love you,as a friend,I think

So this is the third chapter. I hope you'll like it and review :)) thanks for all the responds and also I do not own anything besides the ideas. If I owned GG Nate and Blair would have been married with gorgeous babies by now

* * *

Beep…beep…..beep…beep was all he could hear. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to blink a few times. His eyes wandered around the room trying to find her. But she was nowhere around.

'' Nate? Oh God, you are awake. Baby I love you soo much'' he wished it was her voice. He wished he could get his head up and find her angelic brown eyes searching for his. But it wasn't her. All he could see was a blonde girl with smudged mascara and washed up blue eyes that never shined as much as Blair's did.

'' What? Where am I? What happened?''

''Nate,you got in to a huge fight with Chuck and he hit you and you fell and hit the floor. You were basicly in a coma for the last 5 hours. I was so worried''

'' Where? Where is Blair? Is she alright? Is she here or with Chuck? Don't let him near her'' he suddenly started to panic and spoke loudly

''Nate calm down. She's okay. She is int he waiting do you care anyway? And where have you been when I needed you?'' she turned mad

'' What do you mean where was I when you needed me? Where the hell were you all night?'' his head was hurting like a motherfucker and he really wasn't in a mood for yet another fight with Serena. He just wanted to see Blair and know how she's doing. No such luck. Serena was fired up.

'' Where was I? I went out to catch some air and the stupid security guy didn't let me in cause S. Van Der Woodsen was already checked on the stupid list. And I called you numerous times to explain him who I was and to finally get in but you couldn't pick up your phone. So i spent the whole fucking night out alone on the cold waiting for you to get me in. I didn't have any frickin money or even keys to get to our apartment. But thank you for understanding. ''

'' Well excuse me for getting a shellshock and getting in to coma . And ofcourse to not be able to get you in the stupid ball room.''

'' Yeah cause you were to busy with Blair''

'' Just shut up Serena. She was in a big trouble and I went to help her. If it wasn't for you and your 'urge' to get drunk and catch some fresh air this would have never happen.'' Nate couldn't believe himself that he was confroting Serena this way. He was just tired of her 'always innocent' act and acting like a spoiled brat,what she was.

''I can't believ you just said that to me''

'' Please just get out. I need my rest''

''You know what,maybe I wont't even get back'' _hope you don't_ went trough Nate's mind . than he remembered something

'' Serena, wait'' Serena slightly smiled to herself in realisation that she made him feel guilty and returned to him expecting an apology and for him to beg her for forgivness. And then it hit her

''Could you please tell Blair I want to see her and send her to me?'' he said with a calm tone

Serena couldn't believe it. He was asking her to bring him Blair. To call Blair to him instead of her. He actually wanted Blair over her. She was shocked and appaled but she wouldn't let him see it.

''Mkay''

''Thanks''

Blair was sitting in a waiting room, attracting strange looks from people who were also waiting. _No wonder _she thought. If she walked in and spot a girl in a princess ruby dress with her hair mattered,smudged mascara and blood over her hands and some on her dress, she would probbably stare too. But right now she didn't care. All she cared about was Nate's condition. Doctors were telling her nothing and she was devastated. Nate lay in coma because he was defending her. It all came back to her.

_''Nate please. Please wake up. Don't do this to me'' she was crying soo hard right now she couldn't even see him trough her tears. She heard the police coming and taking Chuck to the station but the ambulance wasn't there. Not yet. Those minutes felt like hours. Finally the ambulance came. They put Nate on one of those holders and wraped the white colar thing aroung his neck . They also put an oxygen mask on him. That made it look even worse. She couldn't stand watching him like that. She quickly dialed Serena and they rushed to the hospital ''_

''Blair''

'' Oh S! How is he? Is he okay? Did he woke up?''

''Yes'' she replied with a cool tone '' he want's to see you''

She stood up and rushed to his room. She stopped herself in front and was too scared to push the knob. What if she starts to cry the second she enters? She pushed all the thoughts away and got in.

'' Nate'' _it was her_. It finally was her. Not Serena. Not anyone else. It was his Blair. His love. His life and after this he felt hope. He felt like they could be together. Only listening to the sound of her voice made all of his pain go away.

'' Blair'' he said her name and it sounded like a poem '' thanks God you're alright''

'' Me? Thanks God you are alright Nate. Are you okay? Is something hurting you?'' _my heart_ he thought

'' No. I'm just so glad you are here''

'' Thanks for stepping up for me. It almost cost you your life'' she tried to joke. He smiled

'' You know I would do anything for you Blair. I love you'' it took him a few moments to relise what he just said to her. She just stared at him with no emotion written on her face

'' like a friend ofcourse. I will always stand up for you'' he hoped he got himself out of this one. But what he really wished was to be able to say to her that he loves her,not just like a friend but like a lover, his soulmate . Blair was hoping for a minute he was serious,about loving her,for real. And kind of releaved that he ment like a friend. She still wasn't sure of her feelings. But she knew she loved him. Even more than she was supposed to. But no,she couldn't. He was her best friends' boyfriend and she couldn't do that to her ( not like it ever stopped Serena).

'' Oh, ofcourse. I'm just glad you are okay. Listen I should go now. It's 3 in the morning and Serena probbably wants to be with you''

He wasn't thinking very clear tonight so his next move wasn't really planed out. All he knew was that he wanted her with him tonight.

'' Oh God. OH AH OOOHH GOD! MY HEAD! Blair….. call… the doctors…. Now!

Blair jumped from the hospital chair and ran to get help as fast as she could.

Way to go Nate. What now. He couldn't just act panic or sudden head aches all night to keep her with him but he would at least try to get her to stay. After the doctor looked him up and decided he was alright, he (doctor) left the room and Nate was alone again with Blair. Apparently Serena already left cause she was 'too tired'

''So I know it's a lot to ask. But would you consider staying with me tonight,maybe?'' he looked up at her hopefully

'' Are you kidding. There's no way I'm going to leave you here alone like this. If you insisted for me to leave I would tie myself up to the hospital bed Archibald''

Nate couldn't stop smiling. That was definetly not the reaction he was expecting. It was houndred times better. Blair put her stuff on the table next to Nate and took of the coat she was wearing. She ordered him to scoot over so she could get next to him. That was exactly what he did. They spent the whole night talking about the past and what they've becomed troughout the years. Somewhere around 7 in the morning Blair fell asleep in Nate's arms.

''Hey love birds. Time to wake up'' a calm voice woke them. They slowly broke apart realising they were sleeping head to head wtih their hands intertwined. Nate look up to see Doctor Adams standing beside them.

'' Sorry we must have over sleept. What time it is?''

'' Not a big deal. I just had to woke you up so we could run some tests. It's 11 now''

That certanly woke Blair up ''What? Oh God. I'm late to work'' she quickly stood up realising she was still in her dress and her hair was a mess. '' Nate sorry. I really gotta go. But I'll call you or visit you after work today. Okay?''

'' That won't be necessary. Mr. Archibald is going home today. We just need to sign some papers up and you are free to go''

''That's great. Just go Blair. You'll be late. I'll call you later so we can hang out,kay?''

''Sounds perfect. Take care and don't end up in a fight while I'm not here'' she winked

'' Blair you know you are the only one worth fighting for'' he returned a wink himself

'' Mhhhm. Love you Natie'' the awful part was that she loved him for real and she couldn't tell him, she realised that spending last night with him. But they could only settle for friends and that was alright now.

''Love you to'' more than you know

The doctor left the room and someone returned violently pushing the door. He thought that Blair probbably forgot something,only she could barge in a hospital room that way.

''Blair Bear you forgot something?''

''Blair Bear?''

''Serena?'' she looked like she was about to cry every second '' So Blair was with you all this time?''

'' Serena,please don't. Look ,after you left Blair and I talked for about 2 hours and she feel asleep on the hospital coach. Nothing happened'' actually Blair fell asleep in his arms but S didn't need to know that

'' What ever. I shouldn't have come''

'' Ah come on Serena. All we do is fight. Can't you just leave it?''

'' Fine. At least someone had fun last night. I spent the whole night crying cause I thought I lost you. Nate I love you soo much. Please don't leave me. Not now''

''What's going on? Why are you talking like this?''

'' Everything is going to hell. Blair and I are distant for no reason'' well he knew there was a reason and she knew it. And it was Blair and Nate. They were the reason. '' Eric ran away last night with some boyfriend of his. We can't find him. My mother and Rufus are getting a divorce. Dan won't talk to me. Chuck ended up in prison for beating you up. And now I feel all the time like you are going to leave me. Please just give me another chance'' she was crying really hard by now. And as much as he wanted to break things off with her. He couldn't. Not now.

'' It's okay. We are okay. I'm not ging to leave you Serena'' he tried to smile for her sake. She leaned in and kissed him. He hoped he could feel that electricity and rush and passion he did when Blair touched him. But nothing. He felt nothing. And he couldn't do anything about it. Not now.

* * *

So hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it for you. The next chapter should be up tomorrow. Please review and share with other nb fans. Love you L!


	4. A very sweet New Years eve

Sorry I was a little late with the update but it's here now. Hope you like it. In this one there's going to be a lot of nb interaction and an intro for something really interesting

* * *

_2 months after the accident_

It was New Years eve and Nate and Serena were throwing a dinner at their place. It was sorta private with only their closest friends. Serena insisted they should have a private dinner with only the two of them but Nate didn't go with it. He wanted to spend New Years eve with Blair. They finally became friends again and were spending a lot of time together. That ofcourse annoyed the hell out of Serena but what could she do. She was happy that she kept Nate by her side although he spent the most of his time at work. She knew he lied. She could bet he spent all of his time with Blair. And she was not happy at all that he invited her to their dinner. She didn't want to make him chose ofcourse,he would probbably choose B and she would have ended up alone. But she needed him. And **she** will have him,**not** Blair.

Dan was already there and so was Vanessa. The only one missing was Blair.

Blair checked her reflection in the mirror one more time before she left and damn she looked hot. She was wearing a black Chanel strapless dress and red stilettos that were giving her a perfect edgy look. Her hair was straight, falling down her back and she wore just enough makeup . She looked perfect. And again,who was she trying to impress? She knew but she would never admit it to herself and it's not like she wore his favorite perfume to make him go mad. Oh wait she did.

The door bell sound filled the room and Nate jumped from his position on the coach to go open. He knew who was that. Being late in a classic BW style. He opened and thought his jaw is gonna drop down to the floor. There stand Blair Waldorf in the most inappropriate dress ever. He could smell the sent of his favourite perfume on her.

''Blair. Come in''

''Hey Nate. Looking gorgeous as ever'' she winked

'' Like you're the one to talk'' he smirked

He let her in and gave her a welcoming hug. Too welcoming in Serena's opinion. She noticed their little encounter and jealously stepped up.

'' Now Blair sure you look dashing but don't hog my Nate forever. '' she smiled with poison in her eyes. Blair just looked at her awkwardly

'' Nate,baby. Could you help me out int he kitchen?'' she said as she kissed him in front of everyone. Nate just wanted to push her away from him

'' sure,be right up'' Serena left and Blair made herself comfortable on the coach next to Dan and Vanessa. They all started chatting about something

'' What do you need me to do. I thought everything was taken care of''

'' Well do I have to beg you to spend like a minute with me? You sure have no problem spending time with Blair'' she was unbelieveable.

'' Not this again. Just leave Blair alone….and for that sake leave me alone too. It is NYE we are not going to fight now.'' He left the kitchen and left jealous Serena behind

'' Son of a bitch ,Nate,we forgot to buy the ice'' Serena yelled from the kitchen

'' It's okay. Dan and I can get some'' Vanessa suggested '' Yeah we were about to catch some air anyhow. There's a store on the corner that's still working. If we hurry up we can make it''

'' Okay thanks guys.''

Blair and Nate were finally left alone in the living room and were able to talk

'' So Nate. How's your dreamy life with Serena?'' she asked kinda bitterly

'' Oh it's like dreamy'' he grinned and they both fell in laughter '' And we don't live together officialy,she still has her stuff at her place''

Suddenly they heard a scream comming out of the kitchen. They went to check what happened only to find Serena covered in chocolate from head to toe.

''Serena what happened?'' Blair asked frowning

'' the stupid chocolate cake fell on me from the fucking fridge'' they couldn't help but laugh. She looked hilarious

'' crap now I need to shower and go home to change my clothes. Ah needs to take care of the dessert'' '' or we could just put you in a bowl'' Nate joked. They all laughed

'' Nate and I will take care of that. Don't worry'' Serena's face fell. She could not believe she needs to leave Blair alone with Nate in here. She would make sure to be hella' fast.

'' Fine. I'll hurry up''

'' No need'' Nate add

S left and Blair and Nate were alone in the kitchen preparing strawberries,whipped cream and chocolate since the cake ended up on Serena's head.

'' I can't believe that just happened'' Blair laughed

'' Me neither. Oh wait. You got something'' Blair looked at him in horror and stood still so he could remove whatever was on her face. If there was anything B couldn't handle was dirt on her skin.

'' God remove it. Now!'' Nate couldn't help but laugh

'' There you go'' he said as he wiped his finger covered in chocolate on her nose. She just frowned

'' Archibald I'm going to kill you'' she took a whole bowl of whipped cream and started throwing it at him

'' Blair. Stop. Gosh. What's wrong with you'' he faked pain. Blair rushed to him and wanted to apologize

'' N I'm sorry are you really that big of a gir…'' she didn't even finish her sentence and she was tackled by Nate against the fridge and covered with melted chocolate

'' Oh you sneaky little minx'' they laughed their asses off and just in 5 minutes they were both covered in melted chocolate and whipped cream

''Gosh look at us. What are we going to do now?''

''I don't know . You started it. You figure out what we'll do now''

'' I started it? Don't make me kick your ass Archibald''

'' Oh really? What are you going to do to me?'' he asked challenging her and giving her a seductive smile

'' Oh I'm gonna make you beg for mercy. Plus we are alone now so there are no witnesses'' she returned giving him a naughty smile

'' What? Are you going to hit me with your clutch? Or strangle me to death with your necklace?'' he was provoking her and he couldn't wait for her to attack

'' Oh I'll show you….'' She went up to him with the attention to push him against the kitchen counter. For fun ofcourse. What she didn't realise was that he will take her back with him

'' What are you doing Nate?'' '' You'll see '' he responded as he captured his lips with hers. He expected her to back off but she didn't ,she just grabbed him harder and kissed him back

''You have a girlfriend you know'' she said beetwen the kisses

'' I don't care''

* * *

So this chapter was kinda short but also sweet ;) the next one is going to be updated tomorrow. I can't tell you how many chapters there will be but I can promise you about 20 or more. I have a lot of ideas for this story soo yeah. Make sure to review. Love you, Laura


	5. Fresh air

So this is chapter 5 and it's M rated so if you are not of age,please don't read. So lemons lemons lemons. Please if you don't like graphic or hot scenes just skip the marked part and don't hate me for being late,seks scenes are really hard to write.

* * *

Warning: sex sex sex

* * *

Nate the took Blair in his arms and carried her to the bathroom. He wasn't even sure how they made it to the shower or how did they turn it on but it was done. All of their clothes was all around the place and they were against the shower wall,kissing like crazy.

'' Nate God I need you. Now'' she hoarsly spoke

'' I need you too. You have no idea how much''

He leaned down and kissed the line from her ear all down to her neck. He cupped her breasts and earned a loud moan from her. Yes they knew that they shouldn't do it. Yes they knew that they were cheating and yes they knew that this will change their relationship a lot,maybe even ruin it. But at that moment non of them gave a damn. Blair brought Nate's face to hers and kissed him passionately. He broke the contact and brought himself down to his knees. He slightly pushed her legs apart and kissed her inner thights. Blair thought she was about to lose her mind. She took his head in her hands and brought him to her entrance as he followed. He lazily drag his tounge making her moan in anticipation. He inserted a finger in her and quickened his tongue strokes

'' Nate. Oh yes. I need to feel you inside of me. Right now'' she breathlessly said as she grabed on to his hair in agony. She didn't need to tell him twice. He slowly moved up grazing her body as he moved. He kissed her slow on the lips,letting her taste herself and it turned her on even more. He picked her up and put her on the shower bench. He slowly entered her,causing them both to moan. The fact that Dan,Vanessa or **Serena **could barge in any moment and find them was making this more wrong but most importantly more arousing and better. He started moving in and out of her faster and faster,finding his cue

'' Blair I'm so fucking close'' he murmured in her neck

'' Yeah… me too'' she breathlessly replied

He continued rocking in and out of her to the point he was almost out of her and then sinked back in. Not a second later the whole apartment was filled with the noise of their moans,groans, screams, heavy breaths and the humming of water.

* * *

They collected their breaths and stepped out oft he shower. Nate took one of the towels that were on the shelf and wrapped Blair with it. He took the other one and wrapped himself in it. He found a dress shirt for her and a pair of thights that Serena left there and a clean shirt and pants for himself. They changed and barely even looked at eachother during

''What now?'' Blair asked staring at him

''I….I don't really know'' he responded trying to catch her eyes but she looked away

'' This was a big mistake. You are with Serena. I…. I… I just broke up with Chu…and….gosh I am a terrible friend to S….and she needs you…. She needs you more than ever….and'' she started panicking and blabbering walking all around the bathroom

''Blair stop it. Just stop'' he said as he grabbed her arms and made her look at him but she just looked away again. It didn't stop him '' yes it was a mistake….but it was a mistake we had to make. Don't you get it. No matter how much we are trying to move from eachoter and get away we always come back together. We are ment to be'' she finally looked up to meet his eyes. They were full of hope and for a moment she forgot about everything and felt hope herself.

'' But Nate,we can't be together. Not now. Serena…'' Nate cut her off '' Serena is going to be fine. Our relationship doesn't even feel like a normal one for weeks now.'' He spoke quietly

'' What? But she told me that everything was great and you guys were doing fine.''

'' She lied. We don't even sleep on the same bed together anymore,we haven't for a month now and…'' as he thought about it it was true,last time S and him had sex was about a month ago when they made up and Nate was drunk as all hell. He doesn't even remember how he got to Serena's place or did they even sleep together but she said they did or whatever ''she moved the most of her stuff back at her mom's place. It's been over for soo long now and then the Eric thing came and Lily's divorce and all oft hat shit and she practically begged me not to leave her. And what could I've done? I wanted to leave her for so long now…''

'' Did you even love her?'' she asked almost to quietly. He barely heard her

''I don't really know. I mean I've been in love with her and in love with the idea of being with her but now that's happened and I honestly don't feel anything. At least nothing compared to you. I…..I love you Bla..'' '' Don't say it, especially if you don't mean it'' she replied harshly and turned her face away from him. He rushed to get her and turned her to him again

'' You listen to me. I love you. I have always loved you. I think of you all the time. Serena was just a rebound girl. Someone I had to get out of my sistem to realise I belong to you. Blair Serena may have me as her trophy boyfriend but she will never have my heart. She never had it. It belongs to you. And you do whatever you want with it. You can even break it but you need to know that I'll never stop loving you. Never.'' He breathlessly spoke out and waited for her response. Blair stared at him blankly not being able to move. It was all she ever wanted. For him to say that. She was wordless.

''Blair,please say something. You are scaring me'' she didn't say anything, she just kissed him.

'' I love you too'' Nate's widened at her response. He didn't expect that. He expected from her to shout at him for being late or even hit him. He couldn't be happier but still they had to be carefull. He was still with Serena

''What are we going to do now?'' Blair asked resting her head on his shoulder

'' We'll figure it out'' everything was perfect for a moment, or so they tought

Serena stood behind the bathroom door , Nate's words ringing in her head _„Serena was just a rebound girl. Someone I had to get out of my sistem to realise I belong to you. Blair Serena may have me as her trophy boyfriend but she will never have my heart. She never had it." _Tears were running down her face. She couldn't believe it. She was loosing him for good. She was apsolutely sure he will break up with her. No. She will not let him. She wiped her tears away as she heard Dan and Vanessa coming trough the front door of N's apartment she checked herself int he hallway mirror to see if her eyes were red or puffy from crying. She looked fine.

''Serena? When did you change your clothes? And why? Were you feeling a little too glamorous for us Brooklin people?'' Vanessa joked

''Oh it's a long story'' she tried to laugh it off

Blair and Nate heard the noise coming from the hall and rushed out trying not to look as if they just had sex, oh wait they did.

''And where the hell are Na…'' ''Here we are''

Nate and Blair emerged from the steamy bathroom all changed up and Blair was wearing his clothes

''What the hell happened to you?'' Serena asked trying to be nonchalant

'' We also had an accident while you were gone'' '' Yeah Nate thought he could cover me in chocolate and get out of it'' '' Guilty as charged'' The group laughed,well except Serena. She just rushed to Nate's side and took his arm in hers hoping Blair would notice. And then again,why not go a step further? She leaned in a nd gave Nate a big kiss.

''Missed you a lot while I was gone'' she said clinging to him. Nate could see Blair shifting her look and going to another room to avoid them. He just wanted to push Serena off and go hug Blair but he couldn't,not yet.

Midnight was around the corner and everyone gathered around the balcony int he living room.

10….9….8…7 the count down started. Suddenly it was midnight and everyone outside shouted ''Happy new year'' Serena made sure to give Nate another eye capturing kiss in front of Blair who again,looked away. Nate left Serena for a second and hugged Blair from behind. ''Happy new year''

''You too'' she smiled and turned to him and hugged him. Their hug was again a little to friendly for Serena's taste.

Later on Vanessa and Dan left and Blair was at the door ready to leave. Serena couldn't wait to get her out. But ofcourse she would be the perfect hoste she was and gave her a big hug wishing her all the best in the new year.

''Blair wait,I'll walk you home. You know the traffic's a bitch and there are a lot of drunk weirdos around NY at this time''

''Yeah. Okay,that would be great'' she just shrugged but inside she couldn't wait to be alone with him again. Just with him. No Serena

Serena looked at him disaprovingly '' she can catch a cab you know''

'' S I'm going. See you later'' he said as he followed Blair outside

''Nate are you really leaving me here alone….'' She couldn't even finish. He was out of the door.

Blair and Nate walked hand in hand to her apartment walking as slowly as they could just to be together a tad bit longer. Their walk back was quiet but it was a good kind of quiet. They both knew how the other one feels,they just enjoyed eachothers company. They finally reached Blair's apartment and she stood on a step reaching his height. He came closer to her and kissed her goodbye. He felt her hand going to his pocket and reaching for his mobile phone

''What are you doing?'' he asked amused

''I'm recording us so I can send it to Serena and have you for myself'' she joked,although that was really what she wanted to do

''Ha Ha,very funny. Now tell me what are you really doing'' she tiped something on his iphone and returned it in his pocket

''Letting Serena know she can't have you tonight and that you need fresh air so you'll be out for a little while. And also she shouldn't wait up'' she said as the most devilish smile showed up on her face

'' Oh really?''

''Yeah. So I was thinking. You know where to find a bunch of fresh air? My bedroom…. How about it'' she slowly draged him up the stairs in to the bulding

'' Well I really love fresh air and I reeeeeeaaaaaly love your the entire apartment. Especially the bed or sofa maybe or even the kitchen counter''

''Nateee!'' she slapped his arm '' You better behave''

''Or what? I'll be punished?'' he smirked , showering her with kisses all over her face

'' Yes. You know how I get'' she winked

''Oh baby I'd love to be punished'' he spoke as he was being pushed on to her bed. Serena who?

* * *

Hope you liked it and please review. I hope I'll be able to update tomorrow. If not please don't be mad. I'm trying :))


	6. Paris?

Hey so I'm back with another chapter,this one is a nerve wracker so just to warn you. Lots of surprises. Thanks for the reviews and ofcourse review more,that would make me happy. So before this intro gets longer than the chapter , bye, love you guys and hope you enjoy

* * *

_1 month after NYE_

'' Come on… we still have time…even for a quickie'' she charmingly blinked her eyelashes to him

''Bear you know I have to go'' she smiled to the nickname he gave her. Back before he always called her Blair Bear '' Serena will know what's going on. I mean I say I'm going to a meeting every other day and I stay overnight sometimes,and the last time I told her I was going out of country and spent the week at your place she just barged in and almost caught us''

''Yeah. And you had to hide in my closet'' she laughed

''Oh don't even remind me oft hat. I almost passed out from all the Chanel perfume your clothes has on''

''Hey,don't hate on my Chanel. I know you love it'' she winked

''Oh yeah? Really?'' he leaned in,smiling

''Yeah. Just as much as you love me'' she concluded

''That's true'' they kissed and she managed to pull him on top of her self. Then she felt something vibrating in his pants

''Nate…''

''Mhhhmmm…'' he murmured against her skin

''Either you are extremly happy to be with me or your phone is buzzing'' he laughed and reached for his phone. Serena. He sighed and just wanted to throw the phone away in to the wall or out of the window anyway. Blair saw his face turning glum and figured out who was calling him

''Serena? You should answer it''

''I don't want to'' she gave him a look and he answered

''Nate finally. Where the hell are you and why the fuck were you gone out for the whole fucking night?'' she shouted at him. Blair could hear her from his phone but just pretended to mind her own business.

''Good morning to you too Serena'' he replied sarcasticly

''Yeah,the hell it is. Where are you?'' she demanded

''I'm at work. I told you I got stuck again. It was late when I finished and I was simply too tired to drive all the way to the apartment. I sleept on the coach. Happy now?'' he was getting anxious too

''Yeah what ever. Just come home'' home. He bitterly laugh. It wasn't a home. It was like a prison for him ever since Serena moved in 3 weeks ago. It felt more like home at Blair's apartment. Cause he was with her and as far as he minded they could be in a one room shoebox apartment somewhere in Brooklin and it would still be perfect. It would be just them and Nate didn't mind if he spent the rest of his life there as long as he was with her.

'' So I guess now you really have to go'' she quietly said

''Yeah,I guess so. But I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise''

''Okay. I'll see you'' she knelt on her bed and they kissed once more,not wanting to break apart

The whole ride home Nate tried to go as slowly as possible. He really didn't want to face Serena right now. He just wanted to be with Blair. His true and only love. He finally came _'home' _and was awaited by Serena. A very angry Serena.

''Well nice to know you still remember where you live''

''S please don't start this. I'm not int he mood''

''And when will you ever be int he mood? Ha Nate? Answer me.'' She threw her hands in the air and continued dramaticly

''You are never fucking home. Only time I see you is when you snook in to the bed at night…'' _and she can smell her Chanel on him but she says_ nothing ''… why are you doing this Nate. I thought you wanted to be with me. Why? Why can't we be happy again? She knew why

''Stop it Serena. I told you I was working. I am fucking killing myself and what do you expect from me? Pity ? for what? Laying around the house the whole day? Get your head out of your ass Serena''

She was shocked. How could he talk to her like this? She wasn't going to let him have it. Or let Blair have him

''Sorry Nate'' well that surprised him. Was she really apologizing. That was new

''For what?'' he harshly replied. He could barely even stand her

''For being that way. I just…. I don't know. I wish we were together more and I just need you. The reason I get like this is cause I love you. I love you soo much.''

Nate didn't know what to say. He couldn't say it back although she expected it from him. He just turned away from her. He started feeling dizzy and thought he was about to pass out.

''And I know Iget jealous around Blair. It's just that I don't wanna loose you and I know I wont. Not to her. I mean I am sure there is nothing going on between you two. She is just depressed and moping about Chuck all the time probbably. I don't blame him for being like that. I mean she can be such a whore sometimes'' Nate's eyes widened at what she just said. She called his Blair a whore, his Blair. He lost it

''What the fuck is wrong with you? Have you got any idea what she was going trough? '' he shouted at her from the top of his lungs

''Stop shouting at me. And I didn't say anything wrong. She always get's all the simpathy. Poor little princess''

''You know Serena just because you are a whore doesn't mean she is'' he harshly replied and left the apartment

''Nate wait. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave….Nateee…'' she ran after him but he was ahead of her and already in his limo. Serena couldn't believe she left herself say all that stuff. She ment it ofcourse but she shouldn't have said that in front of him. Now he was definately going to leave her. Fuck Serena. Way to go. She needed to figure out a plan and she needed to do it now.

Blair was just leaving her apartment in a need for a walk to keep herself occupied till Nate came to her. She was in the seventh heaven. She opened the door and to her surprise found Nate standing there. Something was wrong.

''Nate what… what's going on?'' she asked in panic

''Calm down sweetheart. How bout for a walk?'' he asked her flashing his famous smile at her

''Okay'' that calmed her down a bit but she was still confused. He only left about an hour ago and here he was again asking her for a walk. They walked to their favourite spot int he Central Park,the duck pond which brought a lot of great memories.

''So will you finally tell me what's going on'' she asked anxious to find out.

''Easy there'' he smiled. She smiled back but gave him the _I'm gonna throw you in to this lake if you don't get to the point right now _look

''Blair'' he started staring in her deep brown eyes and continued '' I love you more than anything on this world,you know that right?''

''Yes,I do. I love you the same way from the time I first saw you in the kindergarten'' she smiled to him

''Hah I know. I have to tell you something important'' she looked at him worringly not knowing what to expect.

''I'm leaving Serena. Today'' her eyes lit up

''Really? But Nate you can't…. I mean you can….but she is in a really bad place right now and …''

''Blair she called you _a whore who deserved what Chuck did to her_ today'' he suddenly blurted out

''What? Why?''

''I don't know. I suppose she was jealous. I told her that she is a whore and just left. Blair I can't be with her anymore. I need you. I just…. I need to be with you. Please you can't leave me or anything''

''Nate what are you talking about? I would never ever leave you. I'm just a tad shocked you know'' he noded letting her know he understood

''What are our families going to say to us or how are we going to settle things with Serena? There will be so much bad memories dragging us. I mean what if they ruin us and we loose everything?'' she looked in to his deep blue eyes searching for comfort.

''We don't have to deal with it. Blair we can go away'' she looked at him confused. Was he suggesting for them to run away

''What…what do you mean?''

'' I mean let's go. Away from everything and everyone. Let's go to Paris or London or Rome or anywhere. Blair let's just get away from everything. Just us two. No problems no Serena no our families just you and me'' he looked at her hopefully

''Okay'' she simply said trying to put everything togeher in her head,smiling slightly

''Okay? Really?'' he asked one more time to be sure

''Yes. Let's go away Nate. Away from everyone. Let's go'' she said her smile stretched from ear to ear. Nate couldn't be any more happier. He pulled her in his arms and started swirling her around. Blair squeaked from happines. He put her down and they kissed passionately.

''Wow. We are really doing this aren't we?'' she asked him voice full of joy and excitement

''Yes we are'' he leaned in and kissed her one more time. Showing her how much he loved her.

''So where are we going then?'' Nate asked her although he already knew what she was going to say

''Are you silly? Why are you even asking? You have exactly 2 minutes to book a flight to Paris or I'm leaving you'' she joked

''Oh getting a little bit bossy aren't we?'' he chuckled,he loved seeing her this happy

They agreed on all the details and that Nate would break things off with Serena and then come to get Blair and they had a flight in 3 hours. They needed to hurry but they didn't mind. Both of them just wanted to get away. They kissed goodbye and each of them went it's way.

Nate hurried up his apartment and slowly pushed the door. Serena rushed to him with a big smile on her face. What was she so enthusiastic about?

''Serena we need to talk'' he said in a calm tone

''I need to tell you something first'' she grabed his hands in hers and said something that would change his life forever

''I'm pregnant'' Nate dropped his keys to the floor and one of his keychains broke. Just like his keychain his future with Blair was now shattered.

* * *

Hope you liked it. The real drama starts here. I'll try and upload the next chapter tomorrow. Reviews are loved 3


	7. Always have,never will

So the last chapter ended up with a cliff hanger. Here I continue. I wanna thank you for the reviews and ask you if you even want me to continue,not sure if anyone's actually reading it. Anyway here it goes.

* * *

''You're pregnant?'' he asked with a shaky voice hoping he heard her wrong

''Yes, isn't that amazing?'' she asked widely smiling. He ignored her question. It wasn't amazing. He..he didn't want that child,not with her. But he couldn't hate on the child,it wasn't it's fault their parents are extremly messed up and his or her father can't stand their mother and is in love with another woman. Then it hit him. Blair. How will he ever tell her. It will ruin them forever. Just an hour ago they were planing on runing away together and having this amazing life. All gone. All done.

''Nate!'' Serena shouted realising he wasn't even listening to her

''Oh sorry. How… how….when Serena? We haven't slept together for a long time'' he brought out the facts

''Nate are you serious. It wasn't that long. A month ago. On the night of Penelope's birthday party when we made up. Ring any bells?'' she asked getting nervous. Ah yes. That awful night he doesn't even remember.

''Oh okay.''

''Aren't you happy? Look I know we had our ups and downs but we can make it work. Nate we're gonna have a baby. And a family and it will be perfect. We can make it all okay''

It wasn't going to be okay. His life was over,over for good. He couldn't even think straight. He felt as if the walls were crushing and he had no escape. It was kind of true. But what could he do. He couldn't leave Serena now. Well he could but he won't do that to his baby. He wouldn't srcew it's life up like his life was. He needed to go out right now. He needed to see Blair and he had no idea how he is about to break it for her. His heart fizically started to hurt and he wished he never let Blair go int he first place. This could be their kid. They could have gotten married and get a house and have more kids and their life would be perfect. It won't be. And it was his fault.

''Listen S yes I am really happy, I just need to catch some air. I'll come fast and we can discuss this'' he managed to give her a smile and instantly left the apartment.

''Oh we will discuss it. And you are finally going to be mine'' Serena hoarsly spoken as he left. She smiled to herself and lay on the couch.

Nate was wandering around the city trying to avoid Blair's building although he should have been there already,helping her with her bags and leaving this city with her for good. He finally managed to drag himself up to her apartment and nervously knocked on the door. Blair was just pulling out her suitcase and she wondered who that may be. Nate couldn't be here already. It was barely an hour since they broke apart he couldn't possibly aready be ready. She opened her door and stood there surprised to find nate

''Nate. Here already?'' she said as she pulled him in to a hug

''Blair Bear we need to talk'' she sensed something was wrong. Tears already started to form in her eyes and she knew they wouldn't be going away together. But she held her tears in and guide him to her bed where they both sat down and he held her hands in his

''Nate,baby what's wrong?'' she asked calmly,still holding in her tears

''I don't really know how to say this Blair.I…..I love you soo much and…'' his voice cracked

''You are scaring me,what's going on?'' her voice was quiet and upset

''Serena… Serena….oh fuck….Serena is pregnant Blair'' he blurted out. He raised his glaze from her and looked out of the window,not being able to look in to her eyes. He knew it would break him. He still held her hands

''Oh God'' Blair murmured tears starting to blur her vision. Her hands started to shake and she let go of his hands and stood up. Nate just looked up at her,seeing the pain in her eyes almost killed him.

''Blair I am soo sorry…I had no intension….I mean I was soo ready to leave her and have this amazing life with you and ran away with you and just…'' by now she was crying so hard her chest was hurting her. She felt like he literally ripped her heart out. She couldn't breathe.

''Blair please'' he walked over to her and he wanted to hug her and make it all okay but she pushed him away

''Blair I love y…'' ''Don't even say it'' she harshly cut him of. She knew it wasn't his fault but she couldn't help herself. She was destroyed. She needed to get away from him. She glazed around her room trying to find a distraction and her gaze fell on the suitcase that was on the room floor. His glaze followed her and fell on it at the same time. He looked over at her and he couldn't help it but start crying with her. He** never** cryied. In front of **anyone**. But he couldn't hold it. It hurt him too much.

''Get out'' she shouted not looking at him ''Now''

''Blair we can't leave it like this… please''

''Please what? Leave it like what Nate? You are going to have a baby with Serena. You are going to get married and you will live the perfect little life you will. What do you want from me? What Nate? To forgive you? Fine. You have my blessing. Now please just get the fuck out. Out of my apartment and out of my life. For good this time'' she shouted trough her tears. He just stared at her. Paralized by pain he felt hearing her words.

''Get out I said'' she shouted even more pushing him out

''Blair. Don't do this. Not like that'' he whispered'' she didn't even look at him. She just pushed him one more time and then locked herself in her bathroom. He could hear her sobbing trough the door. He slightly hit his head on the wall and wiped of his tears. Then he finally left the apartment.

Blair heard the door shut close and she colapsed on the bathroom floor trying to catch her breath trough her tears. She felt like she was dying. and she was,mentaly. She didn't knew a person could cry that much tears as she had. She just curled herself up in a ball and lay on the cold bathroom floor motionless. It really felt like she dyied.

Nate returned to Serena an hour later,trying to look as normal as possible. All he could think of was his Blair breaking down and sobbing. He pushed the thought away as he entered his apartment

''Finally. Where were you by now?'' she was slightly anoyed

''Sorry I was just trying to get myself together''

''It's okay. I'm soo happy for us. I need to call Blair''

''Don't'' he replied harshly

''Nate what's going on with you? She's my best friend. I need to call her''

''Oh right. I'm so sorry. I'm going a little crazy lately. What I wanted to say is that we should keep it a secret for a bit longer,don't you think? Have you seen any doctors?''

''I actually have an appointment tommorow''

''Fine,I'll go with you''

''No need. I mean you will be working anyway'' she seemed nervous all of a sudden. Must be the hormons. He wasn't giving up. If they have to have this baby they're gonna do it right,although the thought of Serena and him as parents made no sense. Blair was always the motherly one,the patient and calm one,the right one. Serena was never that which will make the thing with raising a baby with her even more complicated.

''Actually I've took a break for a week so I can go'' he assured her

''Oh…fine'' she smiled slightly and left the room.

Nate sat on a couch and turned on the tv trying to occupy himself but all he could think of was Blair,the woman he loved the most in the whole world and the woman he ruined forever.

Blair was laying in her bed,staring in the suitcase that was still on the floor next to her. She felt like she was never going to get up again. She didn't wan't to. All she wanted right now was to die. She took another one of the sleeping pills and fell asleep.

* * *

This chapter is quite short but it covers everything it needs to. Don't worry,it's still a n/b story but everything can't always be perfect. This is where the story gets interesting. Please review and share with other Nair fans. Love ya Laura


	8. What do you do now?

Here it goes,chapter 8. I hope there are still people who read this,anyway thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. This chapter is going to be maybe more interesting that the others since i have a lot of inspiration

* * *

_4 months later _

''Nate is that you?'' she asked as she heard someone coming trough the front,she was still lying under the covers,he prepared her breakfast in bed

''Yeah,I've got something for you Blair Bear'' _Blair Bear_,she wished it sounded right,but it didn't,it didn't cause it wasn't **her **Nate calling her that.

''What is it'' she asked trying to sound normal but she was breaking inside to the memory of the right Nate

''I've brought you flowers'' he said as he handed her the bouquet of red roses. They weren't her favourite,especially red ones. She tried to avoid red cause it reminded her too much of him. The ring he gave her,the ruby dress she wore when they got together,the red suitcase she had prepared. Her thoughts fell back to roses, which again weren't her favourite. Her favourite were hydrangeas,Nate would know that,well the real Nate.

Gosh she was drabbling. He was the real Nate,maybe not the right one,but she will learn to love him. Nathanial Puckerman,a businessman she met 2 months ago on a charity event Chuck hoasted.

Yes she was back at being friends with Chuck. He apologize numerous times for treating her like shit and kicking the hell out of Nate. Nate was apparently also friends with him again,she really didn't care, she wanted to expel Nate out of her life for good,it was hard and she cryied as she never cryied in her life but she managed to get on her feet somehow.

_Flashback_

_Blair picked up her glass of red wine and drank it up. She looked around,glad he wasn't here tonight. It would ruin her. It took her 2 moths to finally get out of the apartment,to an event ofcourse. This past 2 moths only things she did was work work work,cry and sleep. She needed some company- serena called her numerous times but she didn't answer. She couldn't handle her right now. She looked around the room one more time,bored to hell. She only knew a few of the people that were there tonight,but they were mostly occupied. Suddenly she felt a push on her back and turned around to see who was nudging her. _

_''God I'm so sorry, Someone actually pushed me so I ran into you,hope you're not hurt or anything'' he smiled politely. He was quite good looking. His brown hair was slightly tussled and he had those amazing grey eyes. Come to think he looked quite like Paul Wesley. _

_She returned a smile and said that everything was okay. He sat next to her,they drinked a few drinks and then he had to leave with his group. Blair thought he was charming but she is probbably never going to see him again,she rememberd she didn't even ask him for his name. She kind of liked him and it scared her,the fact that she could be attracted to someone who was not __**him. **__she was ready to leave when someone patted her shoulder. She turned around and find herself staring at those amazing grey eyes again._

_''I forgot something'' he grinned_

_''What did you forget?'' she grinned back at him_

_''Your phone number'' he grinned again and gave her a wink and his iphone for her to give him her number. She smiled back and gave him what he wanted. He checked his screen and looked up at her, taking her hand and hanshaking_

_''Well nice to meet you Blair,I'm Nate,Nathanial Puckerman'' her heart stopped for a second. Oh the irony. She stared blankly and for a minute felt like she was about to pass out. This couldn't be happening._

_''Is everything okay Blair?'' he asked her worringly. She shooked and answered him_

_''Um yes,just remembered something,nice to meet you too…..'' she stopped for a minute to collect her breath '' ….Nate…..''_

_After that he took her out on a few dates and the rest is how they say history._

''Blair….Blair'' he nudged her shoulder '' Are you okay?''

''Oh what….I mean yes. Sorry , I got distracted'' she managed a smile and accepted the roses

''Thanks they're lovely'' she lied,she hated them actually,but she loved him,well at least she will learn to

''Okay,I need to get going now,my boss is gonna kill me but I'll pick you up at 8 then,okay?''

''Yeah,it sounds perfect''

''Fine,I have something really special for you''

''That too? Roses,breakfast in bed and something special all in one day,I'm the luckiest girl alive'' she wasn't,Serena was

''You deserve it. See you later'' he leaned in and gave her a kiss. She was still expecting fireworks or sparkes even,just a taste of something she had with _him._ Nothing, and she will probbably never feel it again.

''Serena are you finally ready?'' he shouted from the bedroom

''Just a minute,you know it takes me a lot more of time now that I'm pregnant Nate. I don't even have anything to wear. Gosh I look like a whale in this''

''Serena you look fine'' he said as he entered the bathroom and hugged her. Sure he didn't love her and he wasn't over the love of his life,he never will be for that matter,but they were still having a baby together and he was still her boyfriend. There was no exit from that. He could at least make an effort to keep S satisfied and pleased.

''I'm five moths pregnant,I'm not fine''

''Speaking of that. You are five mothes pregnant and still,I haven't been to a single doctors appointment'' he said harshly. It was true he always missed it,it was a bit susspicious but what could he do

''That's not my fault. All of them were when you were at work or bussy or anything''

''I would have made time for it if you said me when it was'' now he was getting angry

''Can we please not talk about this now. Here I promise,You will deffinetly go to the next one and I showed you the tape so you can't say you didn't see our baby boy'' she smiled. He loosened up a bit. Thinking about his little baby boy made him soften

''Fine,you better let me know''

''Okay '' she said and kissed him. No fireworks,well not for Nate.

''Now would you let me get ready,we'll be late'' he rolled his eyes at her

''Yeah like I'm the one trying out dresses for the last 3 hours. And for the record we already are late. It's seven thirthy,our reservation was at seven. Hurry up'' he said and left the bathroom

At exactly eight Nate was there to pick up Blair. She looked stunning. She was wearing a deep blue dress,knee lenght one,adorned with tiny diamonds along the hem,her sharp dark blue louboutins were adding to the effect and she wore her hair up in a loose but still elegant bun.

''You look amazing Blair'' he sighed

''Why thank you. You don't look bad yourself either'' she kissed his cheek and they went to his limo. They sat back and he held her hand.

''So,where are you taking me?''

''We're going to Delmonico's'' well at least he knew her a little bit. If anyhing she loved that restaurant

''Oh that's great.I love it there''

They finally arived and he helped her out of the limo. They got to the reception desk .

''Welcome. To what name should I seek your reservation?'' the receptionist politely asked

''The reservation is under Nate or Nathanial''

''Sorry but that one is already taken'' Nate gave him a confused look

''But I booked a reservation yesterday''

''There must be a mistake,can I have your surname please?''

''Yes ofcourse. It's Puckerman,Nathanial Puckerman''

''Oh I am soo sorry. I was looking at another reservation,the one from Nate Archibald''

Blair 's heart sinked down and she let go of Puckerman's hand

''Excuse me…What did you say…Nate what?'' she asked distracted. Puckerman just stared at her

''Nathanial Archibald,he is here with miss Van Der Woodsen''

''Oh okay'' she was going out of her mind,all she wanted to do is run away from all of this. She couldn't face him and couldn't face pregnant Serena. It would destroy her. But what choice did she have. All she could do was pray that she wouldn't see him

''Blair,are you okay. We can go take our table now'' he added

''Yes,sure''

They got inside and the moment her foot step in she noticed him.

Nate and Serena were sitting,waiting for the main course to arrive. They were chatting and discussing about all the baby stuff they need to take care of in the next few moths. He looked up for a second and his heart stopped beating in an instant. She was there. Finally after 4 months he was seeing her again. All of the feelings returned to him. she was looking even more beautiful than ever. Serena noticed his odd behavior and followed his gaze. Ofcourse. She couldn't believe it. Blair was there.

''God what a surprise'' Serena said full of joy. It was obviously fake

''Serena,great to see you '' she murmured and hugged her friend that she hated from the core of her soul. She didn't even look at him. Puckerman followed her and stood next to her. Nate's heart sinked. She wasn't alone. He heard she was with this bussines guy but he didn't knew it was serious. He managed to keep a straight face but all he wanted to do was strangle the guy and tell him to get the fuck away from his Blair.

''And who is this?'' Serena sked

''Oh,this is Nathaniel'' she said awkwardly '' my boyfriend''

The guy smiled and hanshaked Serena

''This is Nate,my boyfriend'' she intoduced Nate. He didn't even bother to handshake the guy. He would probbably kill him if he had a hold of him. He just smiled awkwardly and said hi. His eyes finally met Blair's for a quickly transfered her gaze to Serena. All he saw in them was saddness and lonelyness. If only he could he would get up right away and hugged her and kissed her and tell her everything will be okay. He couldn't and he never will. Blair couldn't get herself together. She couldn't look in to his eyes for longer than a second . She was at the vearge pf tears and she needed to distract herself,fast. Her eyes fell for Serena's now pretty big baby bump and althought it hurt more than anything she asked her about the baby

''So is it a girl or a boy?'' Nate's heart broke,he could barely even sit there and watch. He could only imagine how was Blair feeling talking about his and Serena's baby.

''Oh it's a baby boy''

''That's great. Look we should get going but it was nice talking to you''

''Yeah. We should get together soon to talk or something. I really missed you''

''I missed you too'' Blair put on her best „proud and happy" face and left when on the inside she was breaking more and more with every second.

Blair and Nate left and Serena and her Nate continued their talk,although Nate's eyes were on Blair the whole time and Serena pretended like she haven't noticed.

On the other side dinner was going also well. Blair was still shocked and distracted by seeing Nate and Serena's baby bump but she tryied to hold it for Puckerman. Suddenly he stood up and knelt in front of her

''Nate what are you doing?'' she asked panicly

''Blair I know that we've known eachother for no more than 2 months but this already feels right''

Nate on the other side noticed what was going on and his heart sanked down to his feet.

''So I'm asking you'' he said as he pulled out a diamond ring for her

'' Will you marry me Blair?'' What do you do now? Go.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. I decided I will write this story to the end and write more nb stories after this one no matter how manyreaders I have. Reviews would make me really happy and they keep me going so please,make me happy XoXo


	9. It's all coming back to me now

Chapter nine is here. Hope you enjoy and review. Here it goes

* * *

''Will you marry me Blair?''

She was shocked and confused just as Nate,the right one. He just sat there with a blank face begging Blair not to say yes.

She was quiet for a minute. She didn't know what to do. She didn't wan't to say yes. Not yet,but she couldn't say no. They would break up and she would end up miserable and pathetic. This way she is going to be miserable and pathetic but atleast she will have Puckerman by her side. Someone to keep her company and keep her occupied whlist she'll have to watch Nate and Serena raise their child,be there for all the birthdays,celebrations, Nate's and Serena's wedding.

She will have to watch and pretend like she doesn't care,like she isn't hurt but atleast she won't be alone. And with time she will learn to love Nate too.

''Yes'' she suddenly spoken,she managed a smile as he put the ring on her finger. Everyone in the restaurant started clapping and cheering,she didn't even glance at Nate,it would destroy her

Nate's heart broke in to milion pieces,and he forgot that he is the one who screwed up and ruined them. He just wanted to get out of this place. He stood up and grabed Serena's hand

''Hey! What are you doing Nate?'' she asked confused '' We didn't even had desert yet and Blair just got engaged. Don't you wan't to congradulate?''

That's the last thing he wanted to do now. He wanted to go there,take his Blair and go away with her forever. He had to make an excuse to leave. He couldn't stand to be in this room right now,not with that guy proposing the love of his life and her saying yes

''I'm not feeling very well. Let's go out please'' well at least he wasn't lying. He felt like he was about to die.

Blair noticed Nate got up and left. Why was this happening to her. All she wanted to do was run to Nate and hug him and kiss him and tell him she loves him and that she doesn't want to marry Puckerman.

The night went on and Blair and Nate were finally in his limo. He held her close and plant a kiss on her forehead.

''We are going to be soo happy'' he smiled

''Yes ofcourse''

''I know it's a little soon but I just I just you know….I love you Blair and no matter what I'll always be with you and I won't let you down.I promise''

''I know.I….I…I love you too Nate'' she ment it,too bad it wasn't addressed to the lovely guy that was sitting next to her,who gave her his heart and she pushed it away. Her mind wandered of to her fairytale prince again and the first time he said her he loved her

_Flashback_

_It was summer 2004 , Nate and Blair were both 15 at that time. They were spending their summer at Hamptons as usual. It was around 7 pm and Nate went to pick up Blair so they could go for a walk at the beach._

_''Nate,hi'' she rushed to him and gave him a peck on the lips._

_''Hi there,you look beautiful as always'' he smiled to her and put his arms around her_

_''Nate…you're flattering me….as always'' she smiled back and kissed him one more time,this time more passionate_

_''Come on,let's go''_

_''Where are you taking me?''_

_''It's a surprise''_

_They walked a bit and finally got to their destination_

_''Oh my Gosh Nate….it's beautiful'' she frowned at the scene in front of her. _

_They were at a kind of deserted part of the beach. There was a blanket with a bouquet of hydrangeas on it and a small card on top of that. They sat down and he put his arms around her. They were sitting there enjoying eachothers company,chatting a bit. Suddenly Nate stirred and checked his watch then looked at her_

_''Look up princess'' he said lovingly_

_''Why? What's going on?'' she said as she brought her gaze up. Not a second passed and a wave of fireworks wound the sky. Blair looked back at Nate and smiled to him adoringly._

_''Nate. What…I mean how did you manage that''_

_''Oh it's one of my magic powers you know'' he smirked at her_

_''Yeah right'' she teased_

_The night went on and the fireworks stopped. Nate lay down and Blair found herself wraped up in his arms._

_''You mean a lot to me you know?'' she said calmly_

_''Just as much you mean to me'' he brought her face up to look at him and the moment their eyes met he knew she was the one and she will always be_

_''I love you Blair'' he breathed out. She just looked at him and frowned slightly. She didn't hassitated a second_

_''I love you too Nate,always have,always will'' _

_He leaned down and kissed her,capturing that moment. They belong together always have,always will_

Blair realised she got lost in her musings once again and figured out the car stopped and they were in front of her building. Those bitttersweet memories will always be on her mind,cause now they were all she had left.

''I still have no idea why we had to walk out so fast Nate. I mean we go out once a year and then we can't even stay for an hour''

''Gosh,drama queen much? We wen't out last week,we always go out'' he rolled his eyes at her

''Yeah but we go on charity events and balls and stupid things like that''

''You didn't think they were stupid last week when you made me go on that foundation brunch of Chuck's'' he was on good terms with him now,or at least you could say that

''That was different,I wanted you guys to get together,you barely even talk to eachother now''

''I wonder why that's happening'' he replied sarcasticly

''Whatever. I'm gonna grab a shower'' she said as she went to bathroom

Nate layed on the bed and closed his eyes for a minute. He was still trying to get the events of tonight together. All he could think of was Blair.

He knew she wasn't happy,she couldn't be. Actually he was afraid to let himself think she could be happy without him. she didn't look miserable but there was sadness in her eyes. He was miserable. You couldn't see it on him. He tryied to put on a poker face anytime anyone would ask him about Blair or their relationship. And ofcourse put on a smile when someone asked him about the baby. Well he was happy about his baby boy. He was the only thing that keept him going,the only light in his life right now.

Nate kissed Blair and carefully threw her on bed. His hand started to lift her dress up. She tryied to enjoy it and go trough it for him ofcourse. They were together for 2 months now and still haven't had sex. Blair just couldn't go trough with it. She didn't knew where was the problem. Well she actually knew but she ignored him in the back of her mind,she tried to anyways. The poor guy tried. He prepared all these romantic dinners for her,brought her flowers and was very patient with her. She could at least return some of that to him.

She went to unbutton his dress shirt and somehing got caught up.

''Ouch''

''Gosh sorry. What happened'' she asked confused and then realised. Something got caught up to his shirt. Not something. Her ruby ring.

''It' okay'' he smiled as he uncaught it. She pushed him of of her and rushed to her bathroom locking herself in

''Blair are you okay? What's going on? Did I do something wrong?'' he asked concerned

''I'm fine. Just please. Could you leave me alone for a minute'' she said trough her tears. She couldn't stop them. She looked at her ruby ring and it all came back to her. She colapsed on the floor and continued crying.

Few minutes after she got herself together and wiped her tears away. She took a bottle of soap and run it along the lines of the ring. She put the soap away and tried to pull the ring off. She finally managed to do it and she left the bathroom,her ring in her hand.

''Blair are you okay?'' Nate ran to her

''Yes,I'm so sorry. I just remembered something important and got a bit emotional'' she replied

''I't fine,as long as everything is okay with you''

''Thank you,it means soo much to me'' she said as she put her ring away to her night stand

''I't means something special to you,doesn't it?

'' It doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that you are the best boyfriend on this world. '' she smiled and kissed him

''Can we just lay in the bed?''

''Yes sure'' he smiled to her and they layed down under the covers. She turned her back to him and he hugged her from behind.

An hour passed and Nate was now asleep. She couldn't sleep. All she could think about was her Nate. It felt like her ring finger was literally burning. She stared at the ring and put it back on her finger. She couldn't do it without it. She finally managed to fall asleep and there will be only one person haunting her dreams tonight,like every other.

''Serena where is my iphone?'' Nate shouted from their bedroom

''I left it in my purse. It's in the drawer in my closet'' she shouted back from the shower

''what fucking drawer,there's like 20 of them'' he murmured to himself and started searching. He opened another one and moved some of her clothes in order to find it. Something catched his eye.

He couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true,he thought to himself as he pulled out two fake pregnancy pads.

* * *

Tan tan taaaa. The story starts to complicate. Is Serena really pregnant or is she faking it? Will Nate and Blair end up together? You'll see. Hope you liked it and ofcourse,review :D


	10. Game on

**IMPORTANT** so there's a motion on Twitter that Nair fans are working on. If you want Nair to have more scenes or even appear on the screen in the same time (sad but true) in season 6, you should go to Gossip Girl writers twitter and tweet them about wanting Nair together again. If you have a twitter account it will be a piece of cake and if you don't you can make one,it takes like 1 minute. Share with other Nair fans and tweet to gg writers. Thank you,and now for the story…

Chapter 10 is here,I want to thank everyone for their reviews,it means a looooot to me. So reviews are loved and I encourage you to write your own Nair stories. Here it goes…

* * *

Nate couldn't believe it. Serena wouldn't do it,would she? Ofcourse she would,she would do anything to keep him for herself,not Blair. He could not breathe. He put the pads back in the closet and ran out. He needed to get out of there. Was it possible that she was actually faking her pregnancy to keep him around.

The cold hit him and he needed to get out of the street. It started raining. Perfect,fucking perfect. He needed someone to talk to,someone who wouldn't judge. There was only one person he could talk to about everything and she couldn't stand him right now,besides she was probabbly having fun with her soon to be husband right now. The thought of it made him sick. He just started running not being aware of where he was going.

He then found himself knocking on the suite door of noone else but Chuck Bass. Sure they had their arguments and fights and all of that. Sure they barely even talked to eachother since the whole _Nate flirting with Blair and holding her hand and wanting to do so much more _and then _Chuck going all Chris Brown on him_ thing.

There was no answer so he started knocking rapidly.

''Gosh I'm coming….I told you I'm not in the mood'' he hissed as he opened the door. He frowned at the sight in front of him. One glum Nate Archibald soaked to bone stood in front of him.

''Nathanial what brought you here at this time. I thought you were having fun with your knocked up fiance''

''She's not my fiance and she is not knocke….''

''She's not knocked up? Finish the sentence Archibald'' Nate just fell on the couch and accepted the glass of scotch Chuck offered him. He drained it down all at once

''Easy there cowboy. What the hell happened?'' he asked slightly concerned about his friend

''Serena happend and Blair and her fiance happened'' Chuck furrowed his eyebrows

''Blair's fiance?'' then Nate realised what he just said,he almost forgot Chuck was in love with her too

''Sorry,I know you still love her'' the words were like riped up from him

''Love is a strong word Nathanial. I wouldn't really use it for Blair. Sure I was in love with her but although i tried to push it back,she always liked you more than me. She actually loved,loves you Nate. You have to realise how hard it it for me to say it.''

Nate had to smile to that. If Chuck,also known as world's hardcore womanizer,total antiromantic said that it must have ment something. It was to late for anything now. His thoughts flew back to Serena

''So what's up with Serena then'' Chuck asked as if he had read his mind

''I…I…. shit I think Serena's faking her pregnancy'' Chuck frowned a bit ''I found two fake pregnancy pads in her closet''

''That bitch…'' Chuck murmured

''Chuck I'm not sure it's even true. I mean that could have been some pregnancy stuff or whatever. But she never let me to any of her doctor's appointments and now this. I don't know man. Everything is so fucked up''

''Tell me about it. And geez I thought you guys weren't even having sex anymore. Well that's what you told me''

''Yeah it was true,it felt like we were over, I was so redy to leave her and…'' and leave everything and go runaway with Blair. His heart broke at the memory

''And?'' Chuck traced

''doesen't matter,not anymore'' Chuck was silent. He could sense this had something to do with Blair but he let him finish himself

''The stupidest thing happened. We slept together on the night of Penelope's birthday,five month's ago. I was so drunk I can't even remem…''

''Nate. You weren't with Serena that night'' Chuck spoke urgently cutting him of

''What are you talking about?'' Nate asked confused

''I'm talking about how you were with me the whole fucking night and you got really drunk so I brought you back to my place and you slept on the couch. you returned home the next morning and continued on sleeping,you didn't even remember you were at the birthday Nathanial. You drank a lot that night and did a lot of things but one of them was not Serena''

It all came back to him

''I gotta go'' he thanked Chuck and ran out of the suite

''Glad to help'' Chuck murmured as his best friend got out

Serena called Nate about 36 times by now. Where the hell was he. He just stormed out. He couldn't find out,could he? No. Noone else knew. She was just about to lay down when Nate stormed in, full of rage

''You faked it didn't you?'' he shouted at the top of his lungs

''Nate what are you talking about?'' she asked scared,tears about to overflow from her eyes. How could he find out

''I'm talking about this'' He reached the closet and pulled out two pregnancy pads and threw them next to her. She just stared at them,not able to say a word

''What the fuck are theese?'' he shouted even luder

''They are clothes fitting pads'' she lyied ''They let you try maternety clothes and see what you'll look like when you have a real baby bump''

Nate didn't believe a word she said

''Pick up your shirt Serena'' he said hoarsly

''Nate just think about what you're accusing me of. Just turn around and go to sleep'' she cryied desperately

''I said pick up your shirt'' he stepped closer to her

''Nate please,don't do this'' he had enough he pushed her hands that were resting on her stomach away and he slightly picked up her shirt. It revealed a fake pregnancy pad. Serena trembled beneath him

''Nate please just….just go to bed'' He riped the pad violently of her stomach throwing it away. She vinced even harder

''Why did you do this to us?'' he shouted ''Why did you do this to me?''

''Nate I had to….you were going to leave me and go with Blair and I just couldn't let that happen..'' she spoke urgently and breathlessly

''I can't even look at you''

''Nate. We are going to be okay. Please forgive me'' she tried to put her arms around him but he pushed her away

''Don't you dare'' he said coldly '' How the hell did you even picture this. I mean what the fuck were you going to do when it was time for labour?''

''I….I found a girl that wanted to give her baby away and I needed one and the dates clasped perfectly and it would work'' she said trough her tears

''Didn't you think I would notice that the baby doesn't look a tad like us? You disgust me''

''Don't say that. I love you and you were going to leave me I know and I got panicked and the momment I lied I felt wrong but if I told you the truth you would have left me and I couldn't stand that''

''Get out'' he shortly commanded

''Nate please don't…'' she pleeaded trough her tears

''I said get out Serena,right this second. Pack up your stuff and leave. I want apsolutely nothing else to do with you. You have an hour to pack. When i get back I want you out'' with that he left the apartment

Serena broke down on the floor. She could not believe it. She lost him forever. He didn't even want to look at her. It was all Blair's false. If it hadn't been for her,she and Nate would be happy right now. And oh...is Blair going to pay for it. Game on

* * *

Did you like it? I know it was short and there was no Blair's POV but I wanted this chapter to be all Nate/Serena/Chuck. There's still a lot more to this. What will Serena do to Blair? Will Blair leave her fiance now that Nate is single and want's her? So please review and don't forget to promote Nair on Twitter ( Gossip Girl writers). Talk to you soon with a new chapter.


	11. Letting it go

Chapter 11 is here. Thank you for all the views and reviews I really appreciate it,it means a lot.

This chapter will have a lot more Blair than the last one,here we'll also see some Nair interaction,will she still get married although Nate will beg her not to? Will Nate even beg her? Find out…..

* * *

Blair woke up and saw she had 17 missed calls and probably one half of them were Serena's and the other half were uh….her heart skiped a few beats when she saw his name on her screen. What does he want? Why can't he just let her go? What the hell happened with Serena?

Puckerman was still sleeping so she went to grab a shower. She decided to ignore the calls,hey if she managed to ignore both of them by now,she will continue with doing that. She let the hot water hit her and her mind,once again,wandered to Nate. Specificly their rekindling on the night of New years eve. She suddenly got ultra hot so she decided to push it away. What was wrong with her? She had an amazing fiance who gave her the world on his palm and still….she's always thinking about _him._

She got out only to hear her phone buzzing once again in her bedroom. She decided to actually pick it up this time,afterall Serena did call a lot of times,what if something has happened. She exited the bedroom and answered the phone

''S? what's going on?'' she sensed her heavy breaths and she could hear her crying,although she tried to cover it

''I….I….have you seen,I mean has Nate talked to you'' Serena knew it was very unlikely for him to speak to her,but still,if Nate went anywhere to forget Serena it would be Blair. Her stomach turned at the thought of it

''Nate? No,why?'' she tried to sound as normal as possible but she couldn't. what if something has happened to Nate. What if he called her for help and she didn't answer what if…..she started to panici in a tipical Blair Waldorf style

''It's nothing,I mean is something. We got in to a huge fight and shit. I…I can't Blair'' she started crying even more

As much as Blair hated Serena for everything she has done to her,for taking the love of her life away for… gosh. She was still her friend,you know,this kind of things don't just end like that. You can't just stop being best friends as much as you can't just stop loving someone. She had experiences with that.

''Calm down Serena. Tell me where you are,I'll come and meet you,okay? And calm down..'' she took a deep breath ''..you have to think of the baby''

''Yeah,no. Just come to the duck pond,I'll be waiting for you there'' she said with a shaky voice. The duck pond. Why did she had to choose the duck pond. It was her's and Nate's place. It was their love shelter. Not anymore however.

''Fine,Listen,I have to do something first,but I'll be there in half an hour okay?''

''Yes,thanks B. I really need someone to talk to right now''

Yes Serena thought she hated Blair,but how could she. She didn't do anything wrong actually,it wasn't her fault Nate fell madly in love with her. She was always there for her and even now. When she basicly destroyed her and Nate she was still willing to come to her and talk to her.

Nate ran as fastly as he could to Blair's building. He couldn't believe Serena did that and he couldn't believe he needed to left Blair for Serena's fucking games. He needed to get to Blair fast and tell her what S did and tell her he loves her and he doesn't want her to get married and that he never stopped loving her and oh….so much more.

He ran to the elevator and just as he reached her apartment someone opened the front door. It was her. God she looked beautiful. She was wearing a white lowcut flyaway dress with black-white lacy Louboutins. Her hair was in a messy bun,adorned with a silk black bow on top. She looked like a goddess. He couldn't stop looking at her.

Blair was in a shock,first Serena's calls and now Nate at her door. She needed to get away from him as fast as she could. It's not that she hated him or couldn't stand being with him. It was the fact that she loved him too much to let go.

''Nate…what are you doing here?'' she almost whispered

''I need to talk to you Blair. Something happened and I…I need you'' there. He finally said it. She just stared at his ocean blue eyes. She wanted to hug him so much. Tell him how much she missed him

''I can't. i don't have time. I need to go see your girlfriend'' she said a bit harshly. She started to walk away but he grabbed her hand

''What are you doing'' she screamed as she violently tried to get out of his grip but he nudged her closer. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He just let it all out

''Don't go. She was lying. She isn't pregnant. She faked the whole fucking thing . I found the fake pregnancy pads last night and I kicked her out of the apartment. She did it so me and you couldn't be together. ..''

Blair just stood there mouth opened. She couldn't believe. And to think she almost got there to make Serena feel better. She broke them apart,she…she lyied to everyone. Nate is here and he is heartbroken. She just wanted to hug him. She couldn't. No, no matter what ,they are still not friends. She has a fiance. Suddenly he looked at her and came closer

''Did…did you really say yes to him?'' he asked whispering

''Yes….what did you expect me to do?'' tears were about to overflow from her hazelnut eyes

''Please…please don't marry him'' he pleaded,his forehead resting on hers. She closed her eyes,feeling his touch

''I can't Nate….I just can't….'' she started crying

'''I love you Blair. I love you more than him''

''How can you say that?'' she shouted as she pushed him away. He just frowned at her

''Blair…what are you talking about. I lo….''

''Don't! Just….don't….'' she couldn't help her felt like that night when he left her all over again,only it was her who was breaking his heart this time,and along that breaking her own too.

''….you left me…he was with me all the time….he is the most amazing pe..''

''I left you? Fine what was I supposed to do? Was i supposed to leave my baby?What if it was vice-versa? Would you do it?'' he started shouting now too. They were making a scene and some nosy neighbours of hers started peeking out to see the show. Blair grabbed Nates arm and pulled him to the building roof top where they could talk without the intruders.

''Fine,so I'm your second choice then?''

''What second choice? You remember how I was the one who wanted to leave Serena and go away with you?''

''And you didn't.'' they were both quiet for a minute. Blair wiped away her tears and hoarsly spoken

''See? That's why we will never work. There will always be something dragging us down''

Nate just looked at the floor and finally got the courage to say what he thinks

''And whose the one to blame?'' She frowned at his provocation. He's got to be kidding

''Excuse me?''

''We could have been so happy you know? But you had to chose him. You had to break up with me at the prom. We were so happy. At least I was. But you'll always choose someone else cause I'm not good enough for you''

She wanted to punch him for saying that. If anything she wasn't good enough for him. She was no beautiful,blonde,tanned and perfect Serena. And now that he's done with her he will settle for Blair. It was always like that. Looks like they were finally being honest for once in their life so what the hell

''You slept with Serena first. Or did you forget that minor detail'' she said bitterly

''Realy? We are still going back to that?'' he asked anrgily

''Yes Nathanial. We are. Cause just because it was long ago doesn't mean it didn't…doesn't hurt. And then you say I was enough for you…''

He wanted to scream at her and shake her and tell her that she IS and always WAS good enough for him. That all he want's is her. He didn't. he knew he couldn't obviously make her happy and he loves her more than life. So if the only way for her to be happy is for him to let her go… Then he'll do it

''Fine. I hope you have a wonderful life with your future husband,you know your perfect kids,a perfect house in the Hamptons all you ever wanted. I'll be out of your way''

He said and with that left the roof top. She wanted to ran after him,tell him that all she ever wanted was him,but she didn't. He didn't want her so she let him go.

* * *

This was a sad chapter,I know. But it's not the end. The next one is going to be very interesting so stay tuned. Also like this one,a lot of NB interaction. Make sure to review. Bye


	12. The other side of the line

Hey,so sorry if this chapter is going to be lame,hope it will not be. I'm a huge fan of Michael Jackson and today is 3 years since his death so yeah,I'm not really super duper. Anyway I tried my best and I hope you'll enjoy. This chapter is going to be mainly Blair.

* * *

3 months later

It was three months now and she hasn't spoke to him yet. She has no intention to either. She decided to go trough with this wedding and preparations vere in full force. The wedding date is a week from now and she was freaking out. There were so many things to do.

She had no idea why did she want to do it so soon,probably to stop thinking about him.

She took the next invitation in her hand and it was adressed to Nate. She still wasn't sure about inviting him. She will. She invited Serena too,so he probably wont even show up. She didn't want to invite anyone truly. It was her mother who was insisting on this big outdoors wedding.

She would settle for anything just to get her mother of her back. She was doing it a lot lately,settling. She settled for Puckerman cause she couldn't have Nate, she settled for this big wedding to avoid problems with Eleanor, she settled for being in good terms with Serena and Chuck just to get them of her back. She settled for this miserable new life,just to get over the pain of losing everything she ever cared about. By everything she ment Nate. Her highschool sweetheart, her first love, the love of her life. Her everything.

''So _Aquamarine_ or _Ocean_ blue? Miss Blair….miss Blair!''

''W…Wha..What?'' she was caught in the net of her own dreams again

''What color will the glasses be?'' the decorator asked

''Oh sorry. Aquamarine ones look great'' she politely smiled

''Fine,it will go perfect with the saphire blue glass plates''

''saphire blue…'' she muttered and once again,what ever she was doing or speaking of,she remembered him . Him and his perfect saphire eyes. She missed him soo much,too much. It was paintful.

''Miss Blair'' the decorator shouted once again trying to get her attention

''I am so sorry. Can we just take a break,I need to get myself together. The decorator smiled and left the room. Blair went to the balcony to get some fresh air. It was early June.

She always dreamed of a June wedding,every girl probably has. She had everything. A perfect dress, a horse and a carriage that would take her there,a bunch of people who were there just for her. A perfect reception,the best band,the best caterers. A great fiance. It was true. He was perfect. He was nice,patient,sweet,loyal,good-looking,whealthy,he had a great reputation. Any girl would kill to have a husband like that.

Blair was always different. She didn't want perfect,she wanted her runaway prince. The one with no ideas or plans for his future,free-spirited, hot,exciting,messy, always confused with tussled golden hair and perfect blue eyes.

''Blair,day-dreaming again?'' a voice called out. She turned around only to find her gorgeous fiance standing there,watching her

''You know I always do'' she smiled at him. he came closer and wraped his arms around her waist

''Only a week now. Only a week and we'll be forever united ,you know. We'll be forever together,nothing will tear us apart''

''Yeah….I mean I know'' she said trying to sound sure about this and confident

''I love you Blair'' he said lovingly,turning her towards him

''I love you too Nate,alwa-'' NO. She didn't. Not him anyway. She couldn't take it. She just removed herself from his arms and headed inside the room

''I'm sorry. I'm just feeling sick'' she lied and ran in to the bathroom. She locked herself in and started crying. She took out her mobile phone to text someone,anyone that could make her feel better right now. The only supportive person that crossed her mind was Cabbage Patch. Yes Daniel Humphrey. They became close friends with years and he was the only one,apart from Nate, who could really make her feel better when she needed.

''Hello?''

''Distract me'' she said in a commanding tone,trying not to cry

''Blair,are you okay?''

''Yes I was just…..I'm freaking out you know''

''Yeah,I can only imagine. Where are you?''

''On the bathroom floor'' she bitterly laughed ''Yes I know,I'm misserable''

''Are you misserable because of-''

''The God damn Archibald,yes''

''Well why don't you finally talk to him, I mean you two could-''

''Us two could nothing. Dan I'm getting married in a week. A week. It was just a bad day…''

''Yeah, well you are having a loooot of bad days int he last 3 months you know? This calls are on regular bases. Do you even want to get married to Puckerman?''

''I don't know….I mean I do….I want to but something just doesn't seem right I…'' she started crying again

''Calm down B. Can I ask you to answer a question totally honest to me?''

''Yes'' she murmured

''But totally honest'' he insisted

''hundred precent. Will you just ask the god damn question already,I'm soaking the bathroom floor here'' she laughed a bit. He laughed too.

''Fine. Blair,do you love Nate,the Puckerman one?'' there was a short silence

''No. But I will learn to love him'' both of them were silent. Dan broke it

''Well before you go trough with it,just make sure that it's really what you want,instead of being miserable like this your whole life.''

''Okay,thanks Cabbage Patch. Now go do whatever you people from Brooklin do,like rob a store or I don't know'' she sarcasticly replied

''Humor me Queen B'' he smiled and hung up,what he didn't realise was that someone else was listening to the whole conversation on the other side of the line.

''Hey sorry for waiting. My mom called from Hudson,some shit about art or whatever''

''It's okay man. So, wanna watch the game?'' Nate added as he grabbed his beer. The game was certianly not what he will be thinking about…

* * *

So this is probably the shortest chapter ever but it's something. The next one will be Blair's bachelor party ,part 1, so stay tuned for that. Don't forget to review


	13. Paris,here we meet again

And we continue. Bachelor party….YAY! Especially when someone totally unexpected shows up..

* * *

It was Thursday and the wedding was in Saturday. Today was the bachelor party. Blair and all of her girlfriends,_including Serena and Vanessa,who was by the way one of her besties now,people change,_were in a new hotel,owned by Chuck-it was a detail she decided to ignore,in Paris right now. Yeah it was kind of a cliche but you gotta have a Parisian bachelor party if you're Blair Waldorf.

Blair looked out of the window and edmired the city,somehow she managed to end up in Paris,without Archibald ofcourse. No,she wasn't going to think about him. She's getting married in 2 days,2 days! She was about to have her awesome bachelor party and then get back to New York and get married and live happily eve rafter,well maybe not so happy but she would try her best.

Someone knocked on her door and she said them to come in

''Blair get ready,our spa treatments start in 10 minutes'' Vanessa said peeking trough the door. Who would have said that Vanessa would ever do that,hang out with Blair,wear designer clothes,go to spa treatments. Like she concluded earlier,people change.

''Okay,see you in the loby in 5?''

''Fine'' she shruged and left

Blair changed in to a bathrobe and went down,the girls were already waiting

''Okay gals,let the Waldorf bachelor officially begin!''

They all screamed and gasped with pleasure. They headed out in to the spa zone

''B,can I ask you something?'' Penelope murmured against her massage-table cushion

''Yeah sure'' she was getting a facial

''So you are really sure about that Puckerman guy?'' she asked a little uncertain

''Yes. And he's not just _some guy _he's my soon to be husband Penelope,where are your manners?'' she replied being a tipical Blair-bitch she was

''Yea whatever. So if you're sure than you shouldn't mind my next question,right…'' she gazed at her and waited for her response,Blair just waved a hand in order for her to continue

''Okay,so now that we are clear…. Would you set me up with Nate?'' she asked in her tipical _I'm Penelope_ _bitch_ tone . Blair just frowned at her. She asked the staff to leve them alone for a while,it was just the two of them int he room now,the other girls were having a chocolate facial or whatever. Was she really asking her to set it up with Nate? With her's Nate…well not her's but stilll,she knew how sensitive Blair was on that subject

''Gosh are you really that pathetic?'' she tried to sound like she didn't care but the thought of another woman being close to Nate was driving her insane '' I mean Nate is soo….'' perfect,dreamy,hot,perfect,fuckable-she may say,gorgeous,perfect and gosh PERFECT ''…soo old news,why would you want to be with him?'' she tried to put it in her head that Nate was bad for her sos he could just leave it…him…alone

Penelope gasped

''Well aren't you being a bitch? You know just because Nate didn't want you doesn't mean he wouldn't want me'' she replied harshly,burning deep inside Blair's core

Blair stood up and smashed Penelope right int he middle of her face. The (ex)minion just frowned

''You did not just do that''

''How dare you say that to me,if anything I am the one who left Nate'' she defended herself

''Don't think so. You've always been all mopy around Nate,never let him leave your sight. He must have gone over the top with you. No wonder he left you''

''Take that back'' Blair was shouting,taking a tall and proud and furious act,when inside she was crying

''Why? Are you going to punch me? Or throw me in to the chocolate bath?'' she mocked

''Well I may just do that''

Penelope didn't even realise what was happening and suddenly she was sinked and covered from head to toe in clear chocolate. Blair stood aside and laughed at her. Her smile surely faded when Penelope got up and grabbed her hair

''Penelope! Are you insane? Let go of me you cheap copy''

''In your dreams Holly'' was she really mocking her favourite and beloved Audry? Oh shit's gonna go down ''Where's your Paul? He ran away cause he was to scared of your obsessive crap?''

Blair grabed her hair and pushed her of of herself. Penelope fell and Blair landed on top of her, punching her in the face one final time

''Try to mock Audrey and Nate one more time….You are officially dismissed from this bachelor party and I will make sure Nate doesn't speak or even look at you ever again'' she said as she picked herself up and left the room.

''Dear God B? What in the hell's creation got you down?''

''Hell's creation named Penelope. I need to go and get…ugh …get rid of this slime. I don't think I'll be eating chocolate anytime soon. Blair said with disgust while other girls laughed their asses of. Well this bachelor was starting perfect,just perfect.

''I think I'l just kill myself''

''Nathanial stop moping around. It's all you've been doing for the last week,for God's sake you need some cheering up,some light,some sunshine'' Chuck said in his ploting tone

''As much as I appreciate your effort I'm not falling for that again,I don't need another striper named „Sunshine",I can barely forget the one from last night'' Nate said with a bit of disgust

''Yeah about that,where did you dissapear Nathanial? You had her there on the silver platter,not only her, 5 of them. You can't say none of them gave you a tinkle'' Chuck added with a smirk

Nate rolled his eyes at him.

''Chuck,I said it like 100 times this week,I don't want a stripper''

''Then what do you want?'' Nate opened his mouth to speak but Chuck cut him of ''I know. Blair,you perfect little princess. Get over it,she's gettin married. Nothing you can do. You said you let her go. Sorry Nate but that's the way life is….now….life could get soo much better with a little sunshine you know'' Nate just put a pillow over his head and groaned

''There really is no point in moping around. Let's go out. Let's go and just live. I know…let's go to my new hotel in Paris''

''Paris? I don't know man,you know that-''

''Yeah yeah Blair whatever. Get over it. You,me, Paris and a bunch of alcohol to forget about everything,even for a weekend''

''Wait,so you're not going to the weeding?'' Nate wasn't going himself,he couldn't do it,he couldn't handle watching her go down that isle and imagining how it would be if he was the one waiting at the end of it

''Nate,you're my bro. Do you really think I would go to that stupid wedding and let you alone to hang yourself?''

''Ha ha,very funny'' Nate replied sarcasticly

''Oh come on. We need to go and get you out of this Blair-pression''

''Fine. Just shut up already''

''That's my boy'' Chuck proudly stated and patted Nate on the back

That is how Nate found himself sitting at the club of this fancy new hotel,sipping on his drink,taking a rest of Chuck's hard partying and all that. Chuck was probably entertained by some stripper by now so he didn't have to worry about that. He ordered himself another drink. He was feeling tipsy right now. But Nate took alcohol pretty well soo he wasn't all over the place and throwing up or club was buzzing. "Low" from Flo-rida was playing

''Shake it girl!'' Serena shouted at Blair who was breaking it down right now. ''God I love this song'' They were all tipsy,some of them probably very drunk right now,like Vanessa who was having some french guy's tongue down her throat. Or Jessica humping the striper that jumped out of the cake an hour ago.

Blair still couldn't believe she settled for all this. A striper in a cake,partying hard and drinking. That wasn't Blair Waldorf,but after a few drinks,everything could happen. She decided she was tired of dancind and everything and she felt a need for a drink.

''I'm gonna go grab a drink,want something?'' she asked S

''No I'll go find the restroom'' Blair nodded in response and left for the bar. She pushed trough the crowd and finally managed to take a seat on the high bar chair. There was a guy sitting next to her. His back was turned to her so she couldn't see his face,she didn't even care. He smelled good though. Too good. Gosh,he smelled like-

''Blair?''

''Nate?''

* * *

Things are getting hot in here. Hope you liked it and remember to review :)) the update will be here tomorrow


	14. French fries and french kisses?

Here we go again,chapter 14 is here,let the bachelor party ,part 2, begin. Nate and Blair are feeling kind of flirty and tipsy…

P.S. thank you for all the lovely reviews,they're appreciated and they keep me going

* * *

''Blair''

''Nate''

She couldn't believe,neither could he. Was it possible that he is sitting there next to her in Paris,on the night of her bachelor. It's always that way with them. No matter how much they try to avoid each other and get away they always find their way to one another. And it happened once again.

''Wha..what are you doing here?'' she asked confused

''Why do you even bother,I thought you didn't want to hear from me ever again?'' he replied sarcasticly,she just frowned. He was never that way with her,arrogant,harsh. But it didn't repulse her. It even made him hotter in her eyes

''I'm here with Chuck. Boys night out'' he didn't want to stalk around. He was here to forget her and not think about her. Well that fell in water. If anything he will try to provoke her and hopefully she will be offended.

She will then insult him or whatever and she would walk away. Then Nate could go back to being miserable and alone. It was a perfect plan,but he was already tipsy and in no opportunity of making a lot of sense so his chances were little

''If it's a boys night out,where is Chuck?'' she was harsh,she was feeling harsh. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing her miserable.

''I don't even know I just came here to grab a drink or two'' or eight would be more accurate ''Where is your company,I assume you're not here alone,bachelor party?''

''Exactly,like you said I just came to grab a drink or two'' she was cool,she took a sip of her vodka-juice and noticed his gaze at her.

Nate didn't even look away. She looked insanely hot in that tight black lowcut dress that left absolutely no room for imagination. She also wore some sky-high red Louboutins that completed the sexy look. Her hair was let down. It looked kinda longer than usually or Nate was just drunker than usually,anyway she looked amazing and she knew it. That's why she was feeling so confidant

''Trying to win a stare contest with my ass Archibald?''

He removed his gaze and smirked at her,giving her that drop-dead gorgeous look she adored. She thought that by now she would be able to resist him. didn't look like it. Blair! Concentrate. You're just grabbing a drink and the person next to you is acciedntaly the hottest person on Earth,and also a minor detail-the love of your life. Ignore it.

''Oh Blair. So I hear you're getting married to that Puckerman guy'' he replied like he didn't give a single shit. It was different,he wanted to explode,but he wouldn't give her that pleasure.

''Yes actually. This Saturday. Are you coming?'' she asked trying to be nonchalant,it didn't work,her voice trembled and broke for a second. Gosh what was wrong with her

He completely ignored her question ''No surprise I guess…''

She was confused,what was he talking about ''….I mean it was kinda obvious. You graduating from Yale,getting married to a perfect guy,this bussinesman I suppose. It's all been cut out for you. Aren't you bored?''

Well he was being arrogant as fuck and it was getting to her,well vodka was getting to her,and scotch and whatever she drank that night

''Yeah,unlike you. Nothing ahead. Sure you finished Yale but what are you going to do now,it's not like you need to do anything. You have plenty of money but what's it for? Showering your bimbos and one night stands with presents to keep them around?'' burn. She got to him and got deep in to his core. He didn't give up

''Oh,you mean the one's like you?'' smash

''Son of a bitch. You deserve to be alone'' she said,her hand and his cheek still red from the punch. She stood up and was ready to leave when he grabbed her hand and turned her around

''Finally some action for you. Is this really how it's gonna be from now on? No matter what you say. You are fucking bored of your new life. At least with me you had some fun and excitement. What do you have with this guy? Shopping for sweaters and library visits? No matter how much you try you will never be that girl. Deep inside you know you miss plotting and being a bitch and slapping people around,are you ready to give that up?'' he let go of her hand and returned to his seat. He took another sip of his Jack and coke.

She just stared at him unable to move. He was right. He was completly right. She had no excitement,no plotting,no life since her engagement. For God's sake she didn't even had proper sex with the guy. What was she turning to? She didn't know why but she turned around and took a seat next to Nate again. She took his drink and finished it of. He looked back at her and she returned his gaze.

They just sat there staring at eachother for a minute. He felt a little sorry for yelling at her a moment ago but then he remembered the burning on the side of his face and the guil faded away. Still he couldn't make himself to shut up

''What happened to you?'' he asked quietly

''What the hell do you mean Nathanial. Just because you're _living la vida loca_ doesn't mean all of us should be like someone just let us out of the cage'' she was harsh again. She won't let him tear her down. Not again

''It's like you turned in to a robot''

''What the fuck is your problem? I'd say you're not gettin laid enough but we both know it's not the case-'' he just rolled his eyes at her. The truth is that the last woman he has slept with was her

''-just because I'm settling down doesen't mean I give up everything-'' ''-it's not the fact that you're settling down for this. It's the fact that you're settling down for everything. This shitty boring life'' he read her like a book. She was aware of everything he said. She was thinking about it herself…

''Well what do you expect me to do?'' it was a rhetorical question,still he answered it

''Shots'' he simply said and motioned to the bartender. She just laughed

''Are you being serious. I mean I know that you are not very clever Archibald-'' she was messing with him,both of them laughed ''-but shots? So you are saying that doing a shot is gonna solve all the problems and everything will be okay''

''Not a shot. Shots. And yes,it's a start….and well you see….you just admited you have problems. So everything is not all cotton candy and rainbows'' he stated proud of himself for noticing. She rolled her eyes. Damn him for being so concentrated.

''Fine. You want me to do shots I'll do them-'' she quickly did the three one's that were on the table. Nate frowned in surprise ''-I'll do ten shots'' the bartender brought more and she drank them all

''Was that boring to you?'' she said to him,giggling afterwards

''Not at all miss'' he chuckled. Nate himself drank about that much alcohol Blair did. They were both drunk as hell. None of them gave a damn.

_Candy shop_ from 50 cent started playing. Blair started moving her hips in the beat of the song. She suddenly stood up grabing Nate's hand

''What are you doing Blair?'' he asked in horror

''What kind of a face is that? It's not like I'll kill you. Well maybe I will-'' they both laughed ''-I loath this song,let's go danceeee'' she shouted. Nate just chuckled

''God no way''

''Well I said so,soo let's go'' she pulled him harder and they ended up on the dancefloor enjoying themselves. It was like they were 15 again and at a party.

''I'm starving,let's go eat something'' she vinced as they left the club both giggling like crazy,alcohol reaching their minds

''Yeah whateverrr'' he slurred ''Where do you wanna go?''

''I don't even know..''

''Hey we can just go to my suite and order in. It will be much easier than walking around Paris at this time''

''Your suite..ook..okay'' sha said as he grabed her hand and they headed to his suit. His hotel was near her's and they quickly got there. Right now Blair didn't care it was her bachelor and she was just leaving with a guy. She didn't care that guy was NATE. She didn't care she was with him in his suite,drunk as all hell,just the two of them.

They ordered a buch of junk food and just spreaded all over the balcony floor,laughing,eating and joking around.

''I can't believe I'm in Paris right now and I'm sitting on a floor and eating french fries. Gosh that's soooo unlady like'' she said as she poped another one of fries in her mouth

''Well your drinking and breaking the floor was also not so lady-like soo this is nothing really,you know? And you have to admit…you are having fun'' he smiled at her. It was true. She didn't have that much fun in months.

''Well hanging out with you has it's charms'' he smiled sweetly at her

''Okay….I'm full for like … EVER!'' she said as she laid down on the floor

''I got you'' he answered doing the same thing

They were just lying down,looking at the stars and enjoying eachothers company. He wished it could be like that forever. It could,but it won't. She's getting married in two days….two days and he couldn't do anything about it. She suddenly stood up and grabed his hand,pushing his thoughts away

''What'cha doin'?''

''Get up,let's clean this up''

''Ahhh you just can't stay calm for a minute,can you?'' she shook her head no,he just chuckled . They grabbed everything and took it to the kitchen.

Nate was washing his hands and Blair was pouring them both another glass of wine. She was wrapped up in her thoughts when something hit her. Not something,it was a splash of cold water coming from Nate who stood there above the faucet frowning at her

''Gosh I'm sorry,it slipped-''

''Oh I'll show you what slipped…'' she screamed as she attacked him with another snoop of water. They were splashing themselves around like kids. Nate grabbed her hand and pushed her towards the wall. She was under him and helpless. He put both of her hands above her head. She didn't even bother to wiggle out. She just gave him one of her seductive smiles and that was it. He kissed her passionately.

* * *

Oujeah. Next chapter should be up tomorrow. Hope you like it and please review. Thanks guys. Love,Laura


	15. Drunken mistake and love professions

So this is chapter 15 and I warn you it's very mature,so rated M. Lemons for once,also writing a love scene isn't a piece of cake so don't hate me.

So please if you're under age or you don't like sex scenes just skip this chapter,you won't miss out on the plot. Here it goes…

* * *

Blair was aware of Nate kissing her and she was aware of herself kissing him back. What's gotten in to her?She couldn't stop. She just wanted to feel him on herself. His skin against hers,his hot breath against her skin…

Nate wasn't even aware of what was happening,all he knew was that he was kissing Blair at the moment and that's all that mattered.

Blair broke the contact for a second only to look in his deep blue eyes. They were full of passion and lust. She wanted him,although it was wrong and she had a fiance. Well what the hell. It was the last night of her freedom,the last night of her being herself,the last night to do the things that were forbidden. Forbidden fruit was always sweeter and Nate was the sweetest of all.

He was aware that this could stop at any moment. She would come to her senses and she would get away. She would left without a goodbye and they would probably never speak again. He didn't want that to happen and he will make sure to show her just how much he loves her and wants her.

He kissed her once again. Long and deep. He broke away just for a second,only to be pushed back to her right away. She was eager to have him,right now. And he wouldn't complain.

He felt like this was an adventure to her. She needed it more than ever. Her life was so boring and she needed this excitement,the urge to make something bad,a mistake probably,something naughty. Instead of being offended by it,he was just more eager to be the biggest fucking excitement of her life.

He kissed her once again while he lifted her up and pushed her to the closest wall. She moaned in pleasure and intertwined her fingers in his hair. He kissed her collarbone and all down to her neck causing her to pull his hair harder in anticipation.

''Nate….'' She moaned loudly '' I need you…''

He didn't response. He just kissed her on the lips, long and slow to show her he needs her too. More than ever. He lightly lifted her dres sup and pulled down the zipper,only to tease himself. She grabbed him harder and rubbed her wetness agains his hard on,driving him insane. He slightly pulled away in agony,still holding her pressed against the wall

''Gosh you're so fucking hot Blair…I could just…ahh''

''…you could just what?'' she asked with a sexy smirk

''I could just do this…'' he said as he kissed her sensitive spot on her neck ''…or this…'' he ran his hand up her leg to her thights and finally grabbed her ass ''… or this….'' He brought his hands up and zipped her dress down completly,revealing her strapless victoria secret lacy bra and matching panties

He groaned in agony and anticipation to rip it all of of her. He cupped her ass and held her up in his arms,taking her to the bedroom,but not the bed yet. She wrapped her long slender legs around him and held to him for dear life.

He sat her down on one of the club chairs and knelt down in front of her. He unclasped her bra and throw it aside carelessly. He brought his hands to her chest and cupped her perfectly full breasts

''Ohhh Nateee….'' She moaned. Her moans were like a song to him

He brought himself up and kissed beetween her breasts. Her skin was so perfect,soft and sweet. He brought his lips a bit souther and started kissing a line down to her stomach,abdomen and he roamed above her panties barely touching her,driving her insane.

Blair thought she was about to faint. No one could ever make her feel so good but Nate. he always was the best one she ever had. True Chuck could make her moan and enjoy but Nate….Nate could make her scream like there's no tommorow and beg her for mercy,and ofcourse….for more. She brought his head up and kissed him,wanting soo much more…she was about to get it.

He picked her up one final time and put her down on the bed gently,laying himself above her,carefull not to crush her. He kissed her inner thights making her scream his name. That alone was enough to make him come but he restrained himself. He finally reached his destination and looked up at her

She gave him her sexy smirk and that was all the permission he needed. He bit the edge of her thin panties and slowly removed them. She grabbed his hair harder in response which made him groan in slight pain. He brought his lips to her entrance and blow his hot air only to make her even wetter.

He grab a hold of her thights with his hands,her legs were wrapped around his shoulders,she was still wearing her heels. He lazily dragged his tongue across her folds making her scream his name like it was the last thing she will ever say. He continued with driving her insane,not touching her swollen clit just yet.

''Nate…..god…..feels so good..'' she moaned in breaths

He brought one of his fingers down and inserted it in her,causing her to pull away in agony and excrusiating pleasure only to come back,begging for more. He continued his strokes and finally moved to her clit. He sucked on it keeping a rythim along with his strokes

''Nate I'm gonna….I'm gonna cum'' she said as she trashed around his face. He just smirked at his ability to make her react like that and pulled himself up above her.

He kissed her,letting her taste herself. She brought one of her hands under him and started stroking him slowly. He let out a groan.

She pushed him on the bed and straddled him,rubbing his hard on. She lowered herself down and kissed a line down his neck and all across his chest. She unzziped his pants releasing him. he was painfully hard by now,and her grazing and looking all hot as hell wasn't helping. He just wanted to be inside of her

''I want you inside of me….'' Like she read his mind '' … now''

He just nodded and kissed her,grazing his hand along her back. She pulled down his boxers and stroke him a couple of times,making him groan loudly

''Fuck….Blair…'' they were both breathing heavily.

He positioned her above himself and enered her ,both of them moaning. She started riding him slowly finding a pace. It was getting more intense by every second.

He switched them so now he was on top of her. Her legs wrapped all around his back. He felt her muscles clench and he increased his speed.

''Blair…I'm so fucking close''

''Harder Nate,I need it harder'' just in seconds they both reached their climax

Nate slowed down,letting them both enjoy their orgasms. She dug her nails deep in to his back and left scratches. A little reminder of what happened that night,just like the love bite Blair had on the left side of her neck.

He colapsed next to her and they just stayed quiet for a while,both breathing heavily. He was totally sobered up by now and he could suppose she was too. He wondered if she would just get up and leave. What she did caught him by the surprise.

Blair wraped her hands around his waist and nudged her head under his chin. She knew it was wrong but it maybe was the last time she'll be able to do it,probably ever. It was a mistake and she knew she would regret it tommorow but right now she didn't care.

Nate wrapped his arms around her and let her sleep. He'd like to imagine that this was the way it is. Them together,going to sleep after making love,like they do every day.

But it wasn't like that. They weren't making love,they were having sex. Pure sex. A drunken mistake. He would use the opportunity to enjoy it before she totally sobers up and realises what they've done.

He thought she was fully asleep now ,and let the whisper escape

''I love you''

A single tear left her eye. I love you too,she thought,but she wouldn't let it escape her all Nate knew,she was asleep and didn't hear his profession of love,why would he hear hers?

* * *

Did you like it? Hope it wasn't too graphic but hey,I warned you. The next chapter should be up by Saturday. Thanks for the reviews. Lots of love xoxo


	16. The edge of a breakdown

Chapter 16. Yay…maybe I'll even update two chapters today,we'll see. Anyway here it goes,what happened after the so called „mistake". Was it really a mistake? Will Blair leave her fiance to be with Nate? In other words,which Nate will Blair choose…find out…

-thanks for all the lovely reviews,love you and feel free to review more :D

* * *

It was about 6 in the morning and every normal creature still slept,whether after a drunken night or all the partying. The sun hit the room trough a little crack in the curtains. Nate was awaken by this but didn't want to open his eyes. He just wanted this dream to never stop. He wasn't ready for the reality. He was afraid Blair won't be by his side when he'll open his eyes. He was probably right.

He forced himself to open only to find the other side of the bed abandoned and rumpled. He just layied down again and closed his eyes as much as he could. He didn't want to face reality,he couldn't. at least not after what happened last night.

He forced his eyes open one more time and something caught his eye. Something that gave him the ultimate hope. Blair's heels and her dress were still on the floor so she must be somewhere around here. He got up and put his boxers on. His eyes widened as he saw her…she was only wrapped up in a sheet from the bed. She looked like she was about to cry

''Blair…'' he breathed out

''Don't'' she harshly cut him of ''This all of this was a huge mistake…I was drunk and that was it…it never happened'' she was cold,she didn't show any emotion beside anger. He felt like he was about to cry. Why was she doing this. Suddenly he got all angry and in mood for a fight…this was not going to end up good

''Great…so we will just pretend this didn't happen…it's awesome you know. Next time you get all drunk and decide to fucking cheat on your fiance and then pretend it didn't happen and it didn't mean anything just feel free to call and I'll be there like I always am,you know , like your plan B when mister perfect won't be able to preform his husband duties'' he shoutted at her,he never shouted but she was really fireing him up now

Blair just frowned. She didn't know what to say. She was for once speechless. Honestly she just wanted to slap him hard and punch him and punish him for ruining her and her perfect wedding to be.

''Yes I can totally count on you,except for the wedding,we all know you like to go around screwing other people's friends on weddings,especially mine friends and especially little miss perfect blonde''

''Really? Are we really getting back on that again-''

''-yes we fucking are''

''Great then,on that subject now that you've crossed me of your _to fuck before being with your boyfriend _list, why don't you call Chuck,I'm sure he'd like to screw you for sport like he always did''

''How dare you bring him up now…after all that we've been troug-'' she stopped herself before finishing. Tears threatened to come out of her eyes. One of them fell…she just couldn't control herself.

''After all we've been trough Blair….after all we've been trough. You're marrying that guy..''

''He loves me.''

''Do you love him?''

She was quiet for a while,more tears fell '' I..I do''

''No you don't.'' he shot right back,he knew her more than anyone and he knew when she was telling a lie. ''not as much as you love me''

She just stared at him. She couldn't stop her tears

''you don't know that''

''yes I do'' he said as he lightly grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. She let herself linger for a minute. She rested her forehead on his

''Please…. Don't marry him''

She abruptly pulled away and grabbed her clothes. It was a shock to him. She just ran out of the suite turning back at the doors

''I…I just can't…I can't…'' she said trough her tears and left him standing there,on the edge of a breakdown

* * *

Yeah I know this is the shortest chapter eveeeer but I just didn't have the chance to write more,next one is going to be much longer,I promise. Please review and let me know what you think xo


	17. Knock knock knock

Chapter 17 is here. I tried to make this one longer than the previous one,we'll see. So hope you enjoy and ofcourse,review.

* * *

''Blair you look absolutely amazing'' Serena said as she handed her friend the bouquet

''I know right'' the both girls smiled. A little laugh helped the situation since Blair was a nervous wreck the whole day and everything seem to fall out of place,at least for Blair.

They were the tiniest things and details,like the slightly wrong shade of her flower arrangements and a seat to much at the table,but it ment a lot to Blair and she was going crazy all morning long.

''Would you just breathe Blair'' Serena tried to calm her down.

''Breathe….I'm getting married in 2 hours,do you think I have any time to do that?''

''You should.'' She calmly said,something else got her mind ''Blair,I know that I shouldn't probably ask this but….are you hundred precent sure about this?''

Blair just shruged away ''Ofcourse I'm sure. He is perfect and I got to do this''

''No you don't,look I know I've done some horrible things and if I haven't done them some other things would turn out different. And I just need to know….well you need to know for yourself that this is what you want''

''I'm going trough with this wedding,that's all. Now stop being delusional and please…can you go check if the groom is okay''

''Sure'' she left the bridal room but she didn't went to see the groom,well not the „real" one

''Hello'' he said bitterly

''Just checking to see if you're still alive''

''Chuck for the love of God,you're turning in to a possesive girlfriend,I'm fine''' he managed a chuckle

''You never know Nathanial,I don't want to come back and find you hanging from the shower or something''

''Ha Ha, we've been trough this already,the only thing I plan on doing today is drinking till I pass out,that's it''

''Well I call that a tipical Saturday night,in that case enjoy''

''Will do'' Nate hang up his iphone and stood up from the couch to get himself a drink,a first of so many. The rapid knocking on the door stopped him

''Coming..'' he murmured

''What the hell are you doing here? I though I made myself clear,I wan't nothing to do with you'' he said harshly

''Nate it's important,you need to stop the wedding'' Serena breathed out

He just stared at her,confused

''Blair doesn't want me,she made that clear the other night…''

''The other night?'' she asked confused '' You saw Blair the other night?''

''Kind of,at the bachelor party….we sort of…fuck we had sex''

Serena just stared at him,mouth opened

''And then we had a huge fight and she made it clear that she doesn't want me…so''

''No,she want's you. Look Nate. I've screwed up big time,and I'm not asking for forgiveness,I know I won't get it. But this isn't about me, this is about Blair. And Blair needs needs you more than ever Nate. She is freaking out and she pretends that she doesn't care and that everything is perfect,it's not. I know her and I know that she loves you…and I know that you love her''

''You can't know that-''

''-yes I can. Nate please…do you think I would have done all those things if I wasn't threatened by her-'' Nate just stared ''-even when we were together and she was with Chuck,your eyes were always on her. And you looked at her with so much love and…passion and everything I wanted us to have. I've come to my senses and I will never forgive myself for what I've done but…you have your chance and she really needs you now Nate. and if you don't want to get her out of this hell she wants to put herself trough than you really don't deserve her''

''I love her more than everything on this world you know…'' he breathed out. It felt good,he was finally saying what he ment and damn if wasn't going to get her

''Let's go get my Blair''

Serena laughed and hugged him but quickly pulled away realising what she just did

''I'm so sorry-'' ''-it's okay. Thank you for doing this,I mean the Blair and I thing''

''After all the horror I've caused you,it's atleast I could do'' she smiled,he smiled back

''Let's go''

''Uh this goddamn dress is so tight…can we just…just please unzipp it for a second'' she said to one of her bridesmades

''Hello…Oh my Godness…Blair you look. Stunning''

Blair smiled at her mother

''Thank you mother. I got it after you'' they both smiled

''So I heard you had some problems with the arrangements and everything''

''Oh it's okay. That's what I get for planning a wedding for only three months''

''Darling are you sure that it's the only reason?''

''What do you mean?'' she asked as she sat down

''I mean that maybe you are rushing in to this-''

''Not that again. What is up with everyone today? Why is everyine telling me this now''

''Beacuse you wouldn't listen before. Look I'm just saying that when I got married I wasn't nervous one bit,infact I was anxious to get married as fast as I could'' with that Eleanor left the room leaving Blair and her thoughts alone

''This traffic's a son of a bitch'' Nate said waiting in the cab with Serena

''I know…sir can you please try and hurry up?''

''Miss I'm already going as fast as I'm alowed'' the cab driver said nonchalantly

''How far is the church?'' Nate asked Serena

''It's a few blocks away''

''Fine'' he said as he exited the cab

''Where are you going?''

''I'm taking a run at it,I'll see you there''

''Go get her Nate'' he was already gone

Nate ran as fast as he possibly could,hitting a few passers as he went. He finally reached the church and got in looking for Blair

''Nathanial?''

''Eleanor look I know that I'm the last person you want to see right now and-''

''She's on the first floor in the bridal room'' Nate just frowned,he thought Eleanor hated him for what he did to her daughter and everything

''Nate I know my daughter and I know that this should be the happiest day of her life but she is not even remotely happy.'' He just continued staring,he was taken back by Eleanor's words ''Well what are you waiting for,my daughter is waiting''

He smiled and ran up the stairs,he stopped for a second '' Thank you Eleanor'' she just smiled

He reached her room and stood in front,taking a deep breath before opening.

Blair examined herself int he mirror. She looked okay,but she wasn't glowing,infact she was forcing a smile all day

_Knock knock knock_

''Go ahead-''

her mouth dropped

''-Nate?''

* * *

Did you like it? The next cahpter may be up even today,depends on the time I'll have. Thank you all for the lovely reviews and review more,it means a lot to me :))


	18. I will never give up on you

Okay I've worked my but for this chapter and I tried really hard so I hope you'll like it,I think it's the most emotional out of them all. I think this will be the last ofcourse there will be an epilogue. So enjoy and stay tuned for more

* * *

Her heart stopped the moment she turned around and saw him. All she wanted to do is hug him and let him hold her and never let her go. But it wasn't right,she was getting married ina n hour and he is standing right in front of her

''Blair….you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life'' he just stared in awe at her. He was speechless. He wanted to say a lot more but seeing her standing there,in her white dress,her curls down her back…she looked like an angel,he wished she was his angel

''Nate..what are you doing. You shouldn't be here''

as much as it was breaking her heart she needed to try and make him change his mind before he could change her's,cause she knew that she only needed to hear those three little words,eight letters and she would probably be his in an instant.

Nate's heart sank. But he wouldn't go without a fight. She fought for him all those years and he took her for granted. It was his turn now and he wouldn't just let her go. She is the love of his life and he knew she loved him back.

''Yes I should'' he took a step closer to her. Her eyes were already wattery and she was at the edge ''I came here to apologize''

''Apologize? For what?'' she was confused and sad,she needed a distraction from her misery so she was acting harsh,it was her body defensive sistem

''For everything I did to you. I'm sorry for not noticing how hurt you were every time I ignored you for Serena back when we were younger. I'm sorry for taking you for granted all this time. I'm sorry for letting you go so easily,I'm sorry I didn't fight for us after prom night,I'm sorry I let you go to Chuck when I refused to open up to you. I'm sorry for shutting you out when I was having the hardest times with my father…'' his voice slightly broke

She was crying a lot by now. She just couldn't stop her tears

''I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me the most. I'm sorry for every fucking time I acted out and refuse to let you in my heart while you were fighting so hard for us and being by my side trough the best and the worst…..I'm sorry I didn't realise all oft his before and didn't tell you how much I love you every day,every minute of my exsistance''

''-Nate…'' her voice was shaky from all the crying she done and all the things she heard. She knew he was really sorry. She was too. She couldn't even look him in the eyes.

''Blair I love you-'' he stood closer and embraced her in his arms,resting his forehead against hers. ''I love you so much…I just I need were always so good to me and I always dissapointed you but you have to know,I've never stopped loving you,not from the moment I first saw you in kindergarten''

She let herself enjoy his embrace. She felt so safe,so loved. But Nate deserved someone better than her. He deserved someone like Serena or Vanessa. Nate was probably the best person in this world,he wasn't even aware of it. He put all of those stuff in his head

''Don't you think I don't feel awful about this'' she slightly pushed him away sos he could look him right int he eyes

''Why? Why would you feel awful?'' he was desperate to know what was going on in her head

''I was awful to you.'' She cryied out

Nate frowned '' What are you talking about? Blair look at me-'' he brought her head up to look at him,holding her hea din his hands,caressing her cheek '' –please just tell me what's going on. It's me. We don't have secrets,doesn't matter what the situation is. I will always love you,no matter what. You can tell me''

She looked deep in to his magical eyes. Again,he was so nice and she was such a bitch angry at the world whole the time. He deserved so much better.

''It's true. I always found a way to dissapoint you. I was so ruined and full of crap that I chose Chuck over you. I never forgot myself for that one even though you did. Nate you are the most amazing and caring person I know I just….''

''Than what's the problem,tell me''

''I need to let you be happy'' she got out of his arms and wiped her tears away. His heart broke in to million pieces,no one could clean up that mess but her

''The only one who can make me happy is you.'' He stated

Someone knocked on the door

''Oh sorry,but miss Blair,you need to be out in five'' the wedding planner stated and left

''Please…don't go. I can make you happy. You're my whole life Blair.I would do anything for you''

She stepped closer and took his hands in hers

''Then please,let me go….'' Tears started again. This time Nate's eyes were wattering too. She was really leaving him and there was nothing else he could do. He just closed his eyes for a second

''I love you Nate. you know the stuff I said before,always have always will. It weren't just blank words,I ment them. Just because we can't be together doesen't mean I stopped loving you.'' She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips,setling their goodbye

She wiped her tears away and put her veil on. He looked at her and barely spoaken,on the verge of his tears

''You know he really is the happiest man alive'' she just looked in his eyes searching for comfort ''I will never give up on you Blair. I swear''

She let the one final tear go and left. She doesn't even know how she managed to get to the entrance oft he church. She felt like she was going to colapse on the spot. She could actually feel the fizical pain in her heart.

Nate followed a minute after. Wiping his eyes. He just wanted to end his life,there was no point in living if he didn't have Blair by his side. He stumbled on to Serena

''Nate whats going on. Where's Blair?'' she asked concern

''She…she is heading to the altar'' his voice was barely audiable ''I just need to get out of here and I don't…I don't know''

''No please at least stay with me for five minutes…you can't just go in that state''

''What do you expect me to do,just seat there and watch her ruin her life and go out of mine forever?''

''You are her friend,she needs you. At least try''

He came in and sat at the very back. The music started to play and she walked in,turning everyone's heads. He felt like he was about to die every second. He was just so tired. Mentaly and phizicaly and his heart ached like it was ripped out of his chest.

Blair marched up to the altar,her fiance smiling at her. She pretended like she didn't care,like she didn't just broke his and hers heart,like she didn't see him sitting there.

Nate couldn't take it anymore. The priest started the „speak now or forever hold your peace" and he got up and headed out

Blair noticed him going out and she started crying. He was going out,not just the church but out of her life forever and she will never have the chance to get him back. He is her first love,her highschool sweetheart,the love of her life.

Puckerman noticed her crying ''Blair,are you okay?'' everyone int he church looked at them and started murmuring and staring

''I'm sorry…I just can't…I can't do it. The person I love more than life just left and I need to get him'' she thre the bouquet on the floor and ran trough the frowned,Serena and Eleanor smiled aware of what was going on the whole time.

Her life was already big movie so what the hell. She didn't care about all of those people,the only one she cared about was lost somewhere around and she needed to find him and fight for him like he did for her.

She ran as fast as she could,her dress waving behind her.

There he was. Her pupils dialated and her heart felt like it was going to rip he chest any minute. Tears of joy came.

Nate was standing in the park near the church,alone,staring at the water in the duck pond. Something-someone grabbed his back and turned him around,crashing his lips against theirs. It wasn't just someone. It was Blair…his Blair…his love. This couldn't be happening

''Blair'' he asked not opening his eyes just yet

''Open your eyes'' he did as he was asked only to found himself staring in the most beautiful brown eyes int he whiole wide world.

''Blair..what are-'' his mouth stretched in the biggest smile ever,his arms around her waist,holding her tight to him

''-I left him. You're the only one that I need. I just felt like I wasn't good enought for you and felt like you deserve so much better. But seeing you left the church made me realise that I'm not ready to let you go. I'll never ever be ready to let you go. We are Blair and Nate,Nate and Blair…just like you said. I will never give up on . I love you more than air Nate. And you are mine always have-'' she was cut of by his kiss ''-always will'' he finished her sentence

''I love you too sweetheart.I love you so much'' he said as he oicked her up and swirled her int he air,kissing her and holding her tight. Blair was so happy at that moment she felt like she was going to explode from happiness

He put her down and looked deep in to her eyes. He wiped her tears of joy and carressed her cheek

''I will never ever let you down. I promise''

She responded with a kiss. She burried her head in his chest,enjoying the feeling of beeing with him. he kissed the top of her head and held her tight,willing to never let her go. Right at this moment he knew that it doesen't matter where life takes him as long as he has her by his side,his sweetheart and he knew he will make sure to let her know just how much he loves her every day,every minute for the rest of their lifes.

''I love you Blair Bear''

''I love you too Natie…always have….always will''

* * *

I know this one was a fluff,I really liked it. I hope you did too. Also I will continue with writing Nair stories daily. There won't be another chapter,instead I thought I will write another fluff story that will contain their lifes after this wedding…to be more certain,it will be about them going away on Blair's unused honeymoon on Bhamas! Excited. The first chapter oft hat story will be up tommorow. So please review and let me know what you think


End file.
